Amores тонированные алого (Amores tintados de escarlata)
by Dark Ryuk
Summary: ¡Utilízanos como desees, nuestro bello príncipe de cabellera peli plateada! ¡Seré tu fiel espada y me convertiré en tu escudo! ¡Para que no manches tus manos con sangre innecesaria! ¡Hemos decidido servirte a ti, nuestro europeo príncipe! HaremxZero Futuro M-preg
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Резня в красном (masacre de color rojo)

Rusia-Moscú

Principado de Rusia…

Palacio del Tsar…

Habitación de Katya Romanov Drakul Engel

Katya dejo caer su pelo suelto. La pálida luna acariciaba la piel de la vieja vampiresa. Su aspecto era el de una mujer de treinta años con piel lechosa inusual. Katya suspiro. Ella había estado en duelo por la muerte de sus familiares y la desaparición de su nieta. Después de que su amado había muerto todo lo que quedaba eran los destruidos recuerdos. Su rabia podría compararse con el diablo. Los miembros más antiguos de la corte de vampiros se verían tan asustados y temerosos por sus vidas. Y eso era lo que ella había hecho. Había sacrificado a cualquier maldito responsable de haber asesinado a su raza. Fue pura venganza. Se encargado de presenciar las muertes de los culpables, no importaba si estos eran vampiros o humanos. ¡Todos tenían que pagar por su sufrimiento! ¡Adoraba ver a esos malditos siendo ejecutados o condenados a muerte ¡

¡FUE UNA REDADA! ¡UNA SANGRIENTA MASACRE INTERNACIONAL!

Podía recordar ese día claro como el agua.

Todos los presentes bailaban al compas de la música. La gente reía y bebía como si no hubiera mañana, aunque esos seres nunca morirían. Cada uno de ellos era un vampiro. De la sangre más pura hasta la más común. Fue una gran fiesta de cumpleaños dieciséis de la nieta de Katya.

Los padres de la joven eran los nuevos gobernantes de Rusia y Rumania. Masha de Rusia y Nikolay de Rumania. Las dos casas querían ser íntimamente cercanas, así que decidieron que los herederos se casasen. De ese matrimonio, nació una pequeña con cabello plateado llamada Raisa.

Su nieta era una diosa, hermosa, amable y gentil que hasta fue vista como una santa. A pesar de tener un genio que asustaba a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino, pero ella sabía mantenerse calmada cuando estaba rodeada de gente que no conocía.

Sentía la presencia de cazadores despreciables y lo primero que hizo fue advertir a todo el mundo, mientras miraba el sol. Cogió a Raisa y la llevo a una pequeño habitación, además le dijo que se quedara ahí hasta cuando se detuviera el caos.

Casi todos los seres de la noche fueron destruidos, incluyendo a su esposo y su familia, que simplemente estaban decapitados. Se dejó caer de rodillas y lloro como un bebe cuando encontró el cuerpo de su amado mutilado. ¡ESOS INMUNDOS CAZADORES ESTABAN DISFRUTANDO COMIENDO LOS MIEMBROS DE SU PAREJA!

¡RAISA!

Corrió el largo pasillo hacia la habitación que había dejado a su querida nieta. Ella había luchado con los nobles, que querían detenerla y no podía dejar de oír gritos. Ella rompió la puerta y se encontró que su nieta estaba desaparecida, además algunas de sus ropas estaban hechas trizas.

¡ESOS MALDITOS HABIAN DESEADO VIOLAR A SU PEQUEÑA DIOSA!

Nadie estaba a salvo del poder que emanaba la pura sangre. Katya atravesó la cuidad maldiciendo a cualquiera en su camino. Los otros vampiros sabían que no podían competir contra ella y no estaban seguros si deseaban que ella se detuviese. Pero, tenían que calmarla de alguna manera. Dos vampiros poderosos realizaron un conjuro. Ellos les pusieron una maldición para las líneas de cazadores. "La generación más poderosa iba a llegar a hacer como ellos. Se convertirían en vampiros, en los más poderosos que habrían y ellos se verían exterminados por cazadores mucho más poderosos y nadie los salvaría".

Solo podían esperar que se cumpliera la maldición.

Y se cumplió.

La familia Kiryuu fue masacrada por una sangre pura. Y por la misma razón, Katya se llevó un dedo a los labios. ¡ELLA IBA A RECUPERAR A SU NIETA! ¡Sin importarle las consecuencias que conllevaría cada uno de sus actos por cumplir esa decisión!

¡Mataría sin dudar! ¡Esos malditos cazadores iban a sufrir lentamente en el infierno! ¡Ella se iba a encargar de eso por siempre!

Juro por su nombre, Katya Romanov Drakul Engel

Hace unas horas antes…

La cumpleañera esperaba por su abuela ansiosamente, mientras se tapaba los odios para no oír los gritos lastimeros de otros vampiros, sin embargo quería pensar que nada estaba pasando y que solo esto era un mal sueño.

Un cumpleaños es signo de armonía, paz e amor, además esto nunca debió de pasar y ella no debía de estar aquí sin hacer nada. ¡Debía de pelear! ¡Debía de afrontar los problemas con cabeza alta!

¡Como la futura regente que era!

¡Ella era una futura reina, tenía que ser fuerte para su gente y nunca dejarlos solo como lo estaba haciendo!

¡Debió contener la calma en cualquier momento, además ella era fuerte y no era necesario que alguien la protegiera con mucho recelo!

Su corazón seguía latiendo, mientras escuchaba los pasos de su abuela alejándose de la mansión con gran velocidad.

Dentro de unas horas, ella iba a despertar de esta horrible pesadilla. Tenía que mover sus piernas para ir en busca de su abuela, pero sus piernas no se movían. Tenía miedo de salir, mientras las traicioneras lágrimas se deslizaban por su tersa mejilla.

¡Qué irónico de esta situación! ¡Un sangre pura no debe llorar! ¡Es signo de debilidad! ¡Es signo de humanidad!

La joven sangre pura no se dio cuenta de dos presencias cerca de su habitación, mientras ella divagaba en su mundo.

Las dos figuras veían el cuerpo de la vampira lujuriosamente, mientras estos se acercaban a ella sigilosamente. Un cazador de cabello negro tiro a Raisa en la cama, mientras su acompañante rasgaba su ropa con un cuchillo lleno de veneno de vampiros.

-La pequeña princesa se convertirá en una mujer-comento el cazador de cabellos negro y ojos de color gris mirando los pechos de la futura regente del mundo vampírico de Europa.

-¡Nos encargaremos, que disfrutes de nuestras compañía!-dijo el otro cómplice.

-¡Suéltame! ¡No se atrevan a tocarme con sus manos sucias!- la princesa estaba asqueada y temerosa por los toques indebidos de estos tipos, además los cazadores habían utilizado hechizos para retenerla en la cama. Estaba indefensa ante estos asquerosos humanos y debía encontrar una manera de escapar de esta inesperada situación.

-¡Tranquila! ¡Estoy seguro que nadie la va a oír gritar por ayuda, su majestad!-empezó a besar bruscamente los labios de la princesa del principado de Rusia.

-¡Te convertirás en nuestro juguete sexual! ¡Qué lástima que con un cuerpo tan hermoso seas una patética sangre pura!-empezó a manosear la parte intima de la princesa.- ¡No vas a morir virgen, pequeña y lastimera princesa de los vampiros! ¡Alégrate por eso!- mímico penetraciones en el aparato reproductivo de la vampira.

-¡Les dije que me suelten, malditos cazadores!- empezó moverse, sin embargo cualquier intento fue frustrado cuando oyó el sonido de dos cierres bajándose. ¡Tenia pensar en una manera de irse! ¡No quería terminar abusada por dos cazadores, que mataron a las personas más importantes en su vida!

-¡Vas a disfrutar, princesa!- el peli negro bajo el calzón de la princesa con una gran velocidad, mientras su cómplice se masturbaba por la delirante escena.- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¡Este es nuestro regalo para usted, su real bajeza! ¡Esto será de fiesta!

Y cuando los miembros excitados de los hombres estaban a punto de penetrar la vagina de la vampira, un rugido interrumpió sus intentos de violación.

Eso se significaba que nadie estaba a salvo…

El aura de la ex reina estaba a punto de estallar, además los gritos de los humanos y vampiros se intensificaban y con caras temerosas, los cazadores desaparecieron con la princesa en brazos.

Durante, algunas semanas habían llegado a Japón y los cazadores alimentaba a la joven princesa, sin embargo cansados de los mandatos de esta, los cazadores la abandonaron a su asar.

Ella solo observaba a los cazadores con sus ojos rojos y empezó a correr hacia la dirección de las figuras que solo se alejaban. Cogió las cabezas de los cazadores y las doblo como una servilleta, además rasgo sus cuerpos con sus filosas garras y de estas goteaba sangre. Bebió de sus cuerpos sin importarle nada, además quería vengarse por la muerte de sus familiares.

Muriéndose de sed y de hambre, la pura sangre deambulaba por la calles sin entender una pisa de japonés y un día llego a la puerta de una pequeña cabaña. Fue recibida por un joven de cabello plateado y de ojos amatista con piel pálida.

-¡Genial! ¡Un estúpido cazador!- pensaba la princesa pura sangre mentalmente, mientras notaba el aura del joven.- ¿Acaso soy un imán de cazadores?

-¡Esta es la primera vez, que veo un chupa sangre muriéndose de hambre!-comento con una voz altanera.- ¡Que mal, que mis padres no estén en este mundo para presenciar esta escena!

-Cuidado con tus palabras, humano.- estaba harta de los cazadores, además iba a demonstrar su odio por ellos abiertamente. No iba a permitir que ninguno de ellos jugase con ella nuevamente.

-¿Los padres de este cazador están muertos?- pesaba la princesa mentalmente.

¡No era hora de sentir compasión por este sujeto! ¡El no ha perdido a toda su familia en una masacre

-¡No me das miedo!-el joven cazador apunto su arma contra la frente de la princesa de los vampiros europeos.

-Atrévete a dispararme-comento con los ojos rojos nuevamente.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto de la nada, sin embargo estaba interesado por la actitud de la joven. Ella actuaba muy diferente a los vampiros, que él había conocido e exterminado anteriormente

-¿Qué te importa? ¿Con que fin deseas saber mi nombre?-comento enojada por el atrevimiento de este cazador.- ¡Dime el tuyo! ¡Si con eso, puedo confiar en tu estúpida raza! ¡Los humanos son la peor escoria del mundo, que puede existir!

-Kiryuu Hideki. Cuidado con tus palabras, chupa sangre-jalo el gatillo de su arma- Los vampiros son unos monstruos, que se alimentan de las personas y lo mas asqueroso de ustedes es que viven eternamente. ¡Solo son criaturas, que viven en una burbuja llena de lujos!- preparaba su arma lista para disparar.

-¿Un Kiryuu? Ese estúpido clan de cazadores son los más fuertes y poderosos, que viven en Japón. ¡Qué bien! ¡Me encuentro con el heredero de ese grupo de asesinos!-pensaba sarcásticamente la princesa.

-¡No voy sentir miedo esta vez!-junto su frente hacia el arma, sin embargo se desmayó por la sed y el hambre.

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué testaruda es esta chupasangre, pero tengo que admitir, que es muy hermosa!- comento cargándola en forma de novia en sus brazos-¿Me pregunto cómo termino de esta manera? Espero, que mis muertos padres me perdonen por ayudar a una sangre pura. ¡No puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo!

-¿Dónde conseguiría sangre para poder saciar su sangre?-se golpeó la frente con su puño- Pondré un poco de mi sangre en una copa de vino, además no quiero que un vampiro que no puede controlar su aura este creando problemas.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunto a la sangre pura, quien recién despertaba por el pequeño olor a sangre humana.

-¿Por qué me ayudaste, cazador?-pregunto interesada con un deje de interés en su voz.

- No podía dejarte sola muriéndote de hambre, además se nota que no eres japonesa.-comento con una pequeña sonrisa visible.- No has atacado a nadie todavía.

-¡No necesito de la ayuda de nadie!-empezó a hacer un berrinche.-

-¡Que berrinchuda y testaruda eres!

-¡Tu no me conoces, maldito asesino! Por la culpa de tu raza, he perdido a mi…- se detuvo antes de que diga la verdad.

-¿Has perdido que cosa? ¿Tu vestido? ¿Tu maquillaje?- empezó a bromear.- ¿Tu novio?

-¡Cállate! Deja de hablar incoherencias- comento enojada la princesa.

-Es divertido hacerte enojar-comento con una encantadora sonrisa.

-¡No debería estar hablando contigo! ¡Eres el enemigo!- se dirigió hacia la puerta principal.

-¡Estas cansada! ¡Deberías tomar un poco de esta copa!- le dio una copa de vino con una gota de sangre.

-¿Por qué me alimentas con un poco de tu sangre?-comento sorprendida al ver unas gotas de color rojo.

-Me haces recordar un poco a mí, así que no seas tímida. ¡Espero que mi sangre sea de tu agrado!

-¡Maldito!-le tiro la copa de vino a su cabeza.- ¡No te rías de mí! ¡No soporto esa insolencia tuya!

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Estás loca! ¡Endemoniada vampira!

-¡Tonto cazador!

-Niñata

-¡Viejo!

-Cuando te rescate, pensé que serias una linda y tímida vampira, pero tienes la peor actitud que he visto.

-¡IDIOTA! ¡No soy tímida, además ni siquiera te conozco lo suficiente para llamarte mi amigo! -comento enojada en ruso-¡Я надеюсь, что вы гореть в аду всю вечность! (Traducción: Espero que te quemes en el infierno por toda la eternidad)

-¿Qué dijiste?-comento sorprendido el cazador.

-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!

-¡NO TE SOPORTO!-gritaron los dos a la misma vez- ¡GAH! ¡No me copies!

Mientras más tiempo pasaban juntos menos se toleraban pero a la vez empezaban a sentir algo especial por el otro.

Conforme fueron pasando los días, meses y los años Raisa no lograba entender sus extraños sentimientos para con Hideki cada vez que lo veía sentía su corazón acelerarse y sus mejillas teñirse de un leve tono carmín, mientras ella estaba con sus sentimientos encontrados Hideki no estaba en mejores condiciones puesto que no entendía porque sus incontrolables ganas de besarla y protegerla de todo pero sabía que eso que empezaba a sentir y que con el paso del tiempo aun no le podía dar nombre estaba mal ambos eran dos seres de razas diferentes

Raisa por otra parte era consciente de eso que empezaba a sentir muchos lo podrían catalogar como amor pero eso era imposible ella no podía estar enamorada de un cazador alguien proveniente de esa raza que le había arrebatado su felicidad y a las personas que más amaba en el mundo su amada familia y para colmo de males sabía que era imposible porque él era el hijo de una de las dinastías de cazadores más poderosas que había y ella era la princesa de Rusia ella era una reina y por su propio bien debía dejar en el olvido esos sentimientos.

Hideki supo desde el momento que la vio que ella estaba destinada a hacer grandes cambios en su vida por eso la había ayudado cuando se conocieron esa chica no era igual a los vampiros que alguna vez conoció y asesino. La relación que se había formado con los años entre ellos era un tanto incontrolable pues en un momento se trataban bien y al otro ya se estaban queriendo asesinar, pero un día todo eso cambio Raisa harta de no tener respuesta a sus preguntas y el no saber si era o no correspondida además de los celos que sentía cada vez que alguien se acercaba a su cazador eran intolerables y más porque sabía que sus instintos vampíricos le ordenaban ir y matar a toda aquella que posara sus ojos en lo que era suyo y esas situaciones la estaban cabreando mucho así que decidida espero a que Hideki volviera de su misión y dejo todo listo y lo espero sentada en el salón principal de la pequeña casa, cuando escucho la puerta abrirse se levantó elegantemente y fue hasta la cocina y arreglo la mesa, cuando Hideki entro en la casa, se entristeció al ver que como siempre que venía de misión su amada Raisa no estuviera ahí para recibirlo así que decaído se dirigió a la cocina y se sorprendió por lo que encontró una mesa con una cena para dos personas y lo mejor de todo es que había sido hecha por su amada vampira. Hideki observo maravillado la acción y se enamoró aun más de su joven vampiresa al verla sonrojada y con sus hermosos ojitos brillando de ilusión, y así una avergonzada Raisa y un muy contento Hideki se sentaron a disfrutar de esa rica cena. Al término de la misma Raisa levanto los trastes y Hideki le ayudo con el aseo de los mismos y una vez terminado su labor prosiguieron a irse a sentar a la sala en donde Raisa vio su oportunidad para confesarse.

Ella se levantó del sillón en el que se encontraba sentada, Hideki la observo detenidamente perdiéndose en sus pensamientos acerca de lo hermosa que era y fue sacado de su mundo de ensueños al sentir unos delicados brazos posarse en su torso pero eso no es lo más impactante sino el hecho de lo que le susurro la vampiresa en el oído:

-Hideki no lo puedo contener más desde hace tiempo he querido decirte que yo te.- Pero es interrumpida por Hideki.-

-¿Tu qué Raisa?- El cazador de cabellos plateados se giró en el abrazo y quedo cara a cara con la vampiresa que lo miraba con ternura y amor.

-Yo te amo.- Lo susurro tan bajo que el cazador creyó que esa confesión había sido producto de su enamorada mente, por lo que tomándola del mentón delicadamente se acercó a sus labios y le dio un tierno pero apasionado beso con el que le demostró a Raisa todo el amor que sentía por ella.

-¿Qué te parece, si celebramos el comienzo de nuestra relación viendo el lago?-pregunto el cazador con una sonrisa, además monstro dos varas y piedras en sus manos.

-Espero que ha Raisa no le tenga miedo al fuego-pensaba Hideki mentalmente-¡Me muero si este plan no funciona para impresionarla!

-¡Eso sería maravilloso! Pero, ¿para qué tienes dos varas y piedras?-pregunto con curiosidad.

-¡Eso es sorpresa!-comento burlón-¡No puedo decírtelo, así que debes ser paciente!

-¡Creo que no te dije esto! ¡No me gustan mucho las sorpresas!

-¡Pero a todos les gustan las sorpresas!

-¡Pues a mí no!

-¡Hazlo por mí! ¡Por tu lindo y adorado novio!

-¡Gahh! ¡Está bien!- sucumbió ante la declaración de su amado cazador.

-¡Vamos!- cogió la mano de su amada vampiro, mientras se aventuraban en un bosque denso y lleno de hermosa vegetación.

La caminata fue tranquila, mientras los dos tortolos disfrutaban la compañía del dentro y escuchan los distintos sonidos de la naturaleza. ¡Un momento realmente mágico e inolvidable para los jóvenes enamorados!

Las estrellas en el oscuro cielo hacían resplandecer las bellas pálidas pieles de la pareja, mientras la luna brillaba a su resplandor. El sentir de sus manos juntas calentaba las joviales almas de los herederos de milenarias familias, mientras se acercaban a su destino.

¡Todo era perfectamente romántico!

-¿Qué te parece? ¿Te gusta?-señalo un hermoso lago, el cual se veía la luna reflejaba en el agua.

-¡Esto es sorpresivamente muy cursi! ¡Por lo menos, tienes buen gusto!

-¿Cursi? ¿Dime quien preparo esa deliciosa cena?-comento Hideki con una altanera sonrisa.

-¡Cállate!-comento la princesa con un sonrojo.

-¡Haha! ¡Que linda te ves con ese sonrojo!-empezó a reírse.

-¡No te rías, maldito!

La pura sangre observaba curiosa, mientras su cazador obtenía madera con afán y esfuerzo.

-¿Por qué necesitamos madera?-pregunto curiosa.

-¡Ten paciencia!-comento Hideki, mientras recolectaba madera del suelo.

-¿Ya terminaste?

-¡No!

-¿Ya terminaste?-siguió preguntando la misma irritante pregunta,.

-¡No!

-¿Ya termi….- fue interrumpida por la respuesta de Hideki.

-¡Sí!

-Ya era hora, me estaba cansando de esperarte.

-Espero que mi no tan planeada sorpresa sea de tu agrado-empezó a frotar las dos varas contras las piedras, mientras trataba de intensificar el fuego con la madera.- ¡Quiero demostrarte que también soy romántico!

-¡Aunque no me gusta admitirlo, tengo que decir que te luciste! ¡Esta vista es demasiado hermosa!

-¡Estoy feliz de que te haya gustado!-acerco los labios de su amada a los suyos y la beso apasionadamente.-

-Quiero dedicarte una melodía, además esta canción fue tocada en la boda de mis padres cuando yo era un niño. Sin embargo, es una canción extranjera y no sé de donde proviene la melodía.

-¡Esto va a ser interesante!

Oschuschen\'ya,  
Iskazheniya  
Ya zhe i ne ya  
Kazhus

-¿Ruso? ¿Desde cuándo Hideki sabe cantar en ruso? No debiste cantarme esta canción, porque me hace recordar a mis seres queridos, que ya no están conmigo-pensaba la princesa mentalmente- Prometí dejar esa parte de mi pasado y pienso que es muy egoísta de mi parte no contarle la verdad a Hideki.

¿Me pregunto cómo estarán las cosas en Rusia sin mi presencia?

¿Si ellos se enteran que me encuentro en Japón?

Si se enteran, tendré que pelear por mi libertad y mi amor por Hideki.

U reki vo sne  
Ogonki i sneg  
Tayu i kruzhu  
Kruzhus\'

Ya no puedo regresar a mi país natal, además creo que no sería bienvenida otra vez.

¿En qué estupideces estoy pensando? Debo ser positiva, pero quiero hacer una nueva vida en Japón.

Comenzar como una persona nueva… sin ataduras ni vestidos lujosos ni compromisos ni bailes reales.

Solo sería una nuevo yo…

Alzar mis alas y poder volar libremente hacia el azul cielo.

I sverkayet reka  
I mel\'kayut mosty  
I skol\'zyat dva sver\'ka  
V katafalkah pustyh  
Ne svernyosh\'  
Sorry, vse styorli

A yemu vsyo ravno  
Goluboi-goluboi  
Sharik budet letet\'  
Bez tebya i s toboi  
Ne vernyosh\'  
Sorry, Vse styorli

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupado el cazador.

-S..i-comento nerviosa-¿Por qué te detuviste? ¡Cantas muy bien!

-Me preocupe por ti, porque no reaccionabas. Si deseas, podemos volver a mi casa- se levanto de su asiento.

-¡No!-cogió la mano de su cazador-¡Quédate conmigo, por favor!

-¡Tus deseos son mis órdenes, mi amada princesa!

-Nunca me digas princesa-comento la vampiresa, mientras pensaba mentalmente-Eso no se aleja de mi realidad.

I na vsyu katushku  
Lovushku - v psihushku  
Kak volchyok igrushku  
Zavertit igrushku  
Vsya moya lyubov\'

Oschuscheniya  
Ya voobsche ne ya  
Ya kak sneg kruzhus\'  
Kazhus\'

-¿Por qué? Esa triste cara no combina con tu bello rostro-comento con una sonrisa, mientras acariciaba las tersas mejillas de su amada vampira.

-¡No creo que lo entiendas!-comento un poco temerosa.

-¡Es por eso! ¡Dime que es lo que te preocupa!-comento desesperado-¡Si no me lo dices! ¿Cómo podre protegerte?

-¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con protección!-comento enojada.

Ella siempre había sido protegida.

Ella siempre había sido cobijada en una burbuja de lujos y ya era hora de entrar a la realidad, que era la vida.

Sentía como su mundo de naipes se derrumbaba por completo, el cual solía estar lleno de lujos.

I prisnyatsya vo sne  
Ogon\'ki v yanvarye  
Apel\'sinoviy sneg  
Na tvoi fonari  
Ne vernyosh\', sorry  
Styorli

I sebya na nadyosh\'  
V nelyubimyh domah  
I narvyosh\'sya na strah  
Kak na minu vpot\'mah  
Ne vernyosh\', sorry  
Styorli

No podía continuar mintiéndole a la persona, que mas amaba en este mundo.

Ella había nacido para gobernar, pero ahora todo cambio y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para regresar en el tiempo.

Los mejores sirvientes siempre acataban sus mandatos sin rechistar, sin embargo ahora tenía que aprender a valerse por sí misma.

Seguía oyendo la canción, mientras su corazón se oprimía de dolor y angustia.

Orbital\'niy musor  
Predateli, trusy  
Myortvoye bessmert\'ye  
Ih vertit, vertit  
Vsya moya lyubov\'

-Hideki, tengo algo que…-comento preocupada la princesa de los vampiros europeos.

-Dime-comento curioso el cazador de vampiros.

-No te he contado toda la verdad sobre mí- unas gotas de lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por sus ojos- ¡Por temor a que me dejes sola! ¡Por temor a que te alejes de mi por siempre, si supieras la verdad sobre mi!

-¿De qué hablas? –comento desesperado nuevamente.-¿Acaso no creíste en mi promesa? Yo prometí que te protegería por siempre y nunca te abandonaría. No me importa si eres un vampiro sangre pura-su mirada se torno triste- ¿Acaso te avergüenzo?

-¡No es eso!

-¿Entonces, dime?

-Mi nombre es.. Raisa Romanov Drakul Engel

Hideki abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo que acababa de descubrir sobre su amada, Raisa se entristeció al ver la reacción de su amado, más sin embargo ella se esperaba una reacción así.

-Yo sabía que si te lo decía me ibas a dejar.- Hideki al ver que su reacción había sido malinterpretara y había causado las lágrimas de su amada vampira se apresuro a aclarar las cosas.

-No es lo que piensas mi amor.-

-Entonces que es.- Raisa no podia mas con la angustia de lo que pudiera pasar con la relación que tenía con su amado cazador y que recién empezaba.

-Nada de lo que estás pensando, he de admitir que al principio si me sorprendió y a la vez me entristeció que no me tuvieras la suficiente confianza como para contarme la verdad desde el comienzo pero eso a mí no me importa así como no me importo que seas una vampira sangre pura así como tampoco me importa tu pasado yo te amo por quien eres no por lo que eres, tu siempre serás mi amada Raisa sin importar lo que conlleve tu nombre, te amo y nunca lo olvides.

Raisa se sentía tonta al haber dudado de su amado cazador y el que este la aceptara como era ella y la siguiera amando lo único que hacía es que su amor por el aumentara, con esta prueba de amor ella Raisa Romanov Drakul Engel sería capaz de renunciar a quien era con tal de seguir con su amado Hideki Kiryuu. Una vez aclarado el asunto del pasado de la vampiresa la recién formada pareja se fue rumbo a su hogar tomados de la mano y ese fue el inicio de su hermosa relación que de ahora en adelante se basaría en la confianza y el amor absoluto que se tenían.

En una de sus tantas citas habían salido a la ciudad y al ir pasando por una tienda en donde vendían artículos un tanto peculiares y sin que Hideki se diera cuenta Raisa había entrado a esta peculiar tienda y cuando Hideki la encontró se sorprendió al verla curioseando entre las cunas para bebes ante esta acción una imagen muy gratificante se le vino a la mente de su hermosa vampiresa embrazada y el cumpliéndole todos y cada uno de sus caprichos y antojos porque si Hideki quería formar una familia con ella pero el sabia que para que nadie de la asociación de cazadores sospechara nada acerca de la verdadera naturaleza de Raisa debían ver la forma de ocultarla.

Raisa por estar tan absorta observando emocionada todo y teniendo la misma visión que su amado no se dio cuenta de que por accidente había chocado con una joven sumamente hermosa y con un avanzado estado de embarazo y por el golpe estuvo a punto de caer pero es detenida justo a tiempo por unos fuertes brazos en su delicada figura, Raisa miraba la escena con algo de celos pues le molestaba que su novio abrazara a alguien que no fuera ella pero de pronto se sintió tonta al observar que si su novio no hubiera actuado rápido la chica habría caído sobre su abultado vientre y muy probablemente habría hecho daño a la criaturita que crecía en su vientre. Hideki la soltó tan lentamente y algo preocupado pregunto:

-¿Estás bien?-El cazador se encontraba preocupado pero le incomodaba aun mas que su amada Raisa pudiera malinterpretar la situación, pero cuando volteo a verla se alegro al ver que su amada vampira no se encontrara celosa y confiara en el.

-Si me encuentro bien, muchas gracias por salvarme, perdonen mi descortesía mi nombre es Juuri, Juuri Kuran.- Termino con una linda y amable sonrisa.

La joven Juuri Kuran era una muchacha de complexión delgada estatura algo bajita de pelo castaño obscuro con tintes rojizos ondulado y largo hasta las caderas de ojos marrones escarlatas estaba en su quinto mes de embarazo de su primogénito y ella al igual que su marido apoyaban y eran de la idea de que tanto los humanos como los vampiros podían convivir en paz y armonía.

-No te preocupes nosotros somos, Hideki.- Comento la chica señalando al cazador.- Y yo soy Raisa y es un placer conocerte Juuri-san.- Termino la chica con una enigmática sonrisa y así pasaron la tarde Raisa y Juuri entre platica y platica y claro comprando todo para el bebe.

-¿Cómo vas a llamar a tu bebe?-pregunto Raisa viendo la panza de Juuri.

-¡Kaname!-respondió con una pequeña y visible sonrisa.

-Es un bonito nombre-respondió con naturalidad la rusa vampira.

-¡Gracias! Tengo una pregunta, si no te molesta responderla- exclamo con curiosidad.

-Dime.

-¿Por qué estas con un cazador? Si eres una sangre pura… Ellos..- Juuri fue interrumpida por Raisa.

-Los cazadores son humanos, que matan a los vampiros que solo hacen daño a los suyos. No tengo miedo de decir, que me enamore de uno y me gustaría olvidar el hecho que soy una vampira sangre pura- su mirada se tornó triste.

-Lo siento por mi pregunta- la princesa de los vampiros de Japón estaba sorprendida por la actitud de esta vampira extranjera.

-¡Mejor continuemos hablando de bebes! Si yo estuviera embarazada, llamaría a mi bebe Zero.

-¿Zero? ¡Que interesante nombre!

-¿Tú crees que a mi bebe le guste este disfraz?- le enseño un disfraz de tigre a Raisa.

-¡Estoy segura que le gustara!-la princesa europea no estaba muy segura con su afirmación.

- ¡Tengo razón!- empezó a coger cualquier ropa de niños.

-¿Te gusta este peluche para tu hijo?- le monstro un peluche de un vampiro.

-Los humanos tienen una gran creatividad con la invención de estos peluches- lo cogió rápidamente.

-¡No sabes cuánto deseo quedar embarazada!-respondió Raisa con tristeza-Pero, creo que será imposible en mi caso.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-dijo Juuri curiosa nuevamente.

-Yo soy una sangre pura, además la asociación de cazadores nunca aceptara nuestra relación y Hideki es un Kiryuu.-respondió con una inexpresiva expresión.

-Suponía que ese cazador era un Kiryuu, pero hay una salida, pero..-fue interrumpida por una desesperada Raisa nuevamente.

-¿Cuál es?

-Sellar tus recuerdos de tu vida como sangre pura, pero serias capaz de hacerlo- dijo Juuri con una cara inexpresiva.

-¡Lo hare!

-¿Estás segura?

-Ya no tengo nada que me ate a este mundo, además todo lo que ame se esfumo de mis manos y no pude hacer nada para detenerlo.

-¡No es mi intención preguntarte sobre tu pasado! Por lo menos, dime todo tu nombre y espero que nos volvamos a ver.

-Raisa Romanov Drakul Engel- suspiro la vampira, dejando a Juuri sola y sorprendida por su nombre.

Después de su encuentro en aquella pequeña tienda Raisa no sabía cómo decirle a su amado cazador lo que Juuri le había comentado pero ella sabía que Hideki la apoyaría y con esta afirmación esa misma noche le conto todo a su amado y también le comunico su decisión de querer formar una familia con él, Hideki acepto de buena gana lo que su vampiresa le decía pues el compartía las mismas ganas que ella de conformar una familia.

Desde ese momento tanto Raisa como Hideki empezaron a verse a escondidas con la futura reina de los vampiros japoneses, justamente el día acordado por Juuri para verse esta les llevaba buenas noticias acerca de los antiguos conjuros de sellado que existían en su familia.

Esa mañana de viernes se encontraba iluminada por el astro rey en la plaza de la ciudad Raisa y Hideki esperaban impacientes la llegada de su amiga y autodenominada hermana. Al encuentro llego una muy alegre y risueña Juuri y así todos juntos se fueron a sentar a una banca que se encontraba lo más alejada de la concurrencia matinal.

-Y bien que nos querías decir Juuri-san.- Pregunto curioso el cazador

-Es algo maravilloso pero ya les dije que no me llamen Juuri-san solo Juuri.-

-Bueno Juuri que es lo que nos querías decir.-Esta vez fue Raisa la que cuestiona desesperada por saber qué les diría aquella castaña.-

-Simple que he encontrado la manera de Sellar tus recuerdos y poderes vampíricos.-

-Enserio, eso me hace muy feliz Juuri.-

Ahora fue el turno de Hideki de preguntar -¿Quién realizaría el sellado de Raisa?-

-Pues yo quien más sino.-

-¿Qué riesgos se corren al realizar el sello?

-Los riesgos que se corren Hideki son altos.-

-Me lo suponía los riesgos son demasiados y ni Raisa ni yo podríamos permitir que algo te pasara, Juuri eres nuestra amiga y nos estas ayudando y eso te lo agradecemos pero si es muy peligrosos no dejare que lo hagan ninguna de los dos lo entiendes verdad.-

-Claro que lo entiendo Hideki además aun falta investigar más debe haber alguna forma de que ninguna de las dos corra peligro, lo único que les puedo decir es que si se consigue con éxito será el inicio de tu vida como humana.

-¿Cómo es eso no lo entiendo?.-

-Eso es fácil Raisa deja te explico lo que haría el ritual , bueno básicamente sellaríamos tus recuerdos y por consiguiente tu esencia vampírica y eso te dejaría nada mas la parte humana, pero suelen ocurrir efectos secundarios como por ejemplo que el sello te otorgue otra apariencia para encubrir tu verdadero yo, y en el peor de los casos las cosas se complicarían pues los sellos no son muy usados y podrían incluso producirte un dolor inigualable y hacer que tuvieras que despertar de nuevo tu escencia vampírica si no quieres volverte loca de dolor y confusión, por eso te pregunto ¿Estás segura de tu decisión?.-

-Por supuesto que sí quiero a Hideki y hacer una familia con el por eso lo hare.-

-Muy bien entonces voy a seguir investigando y cuando tenga alguna nueva noticia les comunicare lo que descubra, se cuidan.-

-Tu igual no te sobre esfuerces.-

Así se despidieron los amigos sin siquiera saber que en el próximo encuentro que tuvieran alguien pensando cosas que no son descubriría sus encuentros furtivos.

En algunas noches, Haruka Kuran sospechaba que su amada niña tenía un amorío con otro hombre. ¡Ese pensamiento le hacía doler la cabeza y no podía contener las ganas de drenar la sangre de ese maldito!

Un día, decidió perseguir a su esposa, mientras ocultaba su aura para pasar desapercibido. Observaba como su bella hermana abrazaba a un cazador, que se le parecía conocido y no pudo evitar sus celos al verlos tan juntos.

¿Acaso su niña prefería a un cazador? ¡Ese tipo iba a morir, por osar tocar algo que no le pertenece! Iba a hablar con su esposa, porque si ella no le daba buenas excusas, el mataría a ese estúpido cazador.

Corrió en dirección a su mansión, para poder confrontar a la infiel de su amada y atraparla con miles de preguntas e incógnitas.

-¿Quién es ese tipo?-pregunto Haruka a su esposa, que recién llegaba.

-¿De qué estás hablando, mi amado Haruka?- pregunto una desentendida Juuri.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Deja de hacerte la inocente!- dijo molesto el hermano de la princesa de los vampiros japoneses.

-¡No se dé que me estas acusando!

-¿Me estas engañando con otro hombre?

El futuro rey de los vampiros tenía miedo de perder a la persona, que mas amaba y haría todo lo posible por tenerla a su lado. Incluso, sería capaz de encerrarla en una gran torre como la princesa, que ella es.

-¿Por qué te escabulles para ver a un hombre con cabello plateado?-pregunto desconfiadamente el vampiro castaño.

-Como…-dijo una sorprendida Juuri.

-¿Quién es él? Dime su nombre, si no quieres que lo mate-amenazó a su amada esposa.

-¿Por qué debería decírtelo? No tenías ningún derecho de perseguirme en las noches.

-¡Soy tu esposo! Tengo derecho sobre ti, además somos hermanos.

-¡Eso no viene al caso! ¡Ya no aguanto tu presencia¡-comento Juuri dirigiéndose a la puerta principal de la mansión Kuran.

-¡No puedes irte! ¡Estas embarazada con mi hijo!-dijo Haruka conmocionado.

-¿Tu hijo? ¡Yo voy a darle a luz a mi bebe! ¡No, tu! ¡Es mi hijo!

-¿A dónde vas a ir? ¡Sabes que te voy a encontrar!-comento molesto Haruka.

-A la casa de mi querido ¨amante¨- fue corriendo a gran velocidad hacia la casa de Hideki, mientras ocultaba su presencia y no dejar rastro de sus pasos.

Haruka Kuran no había tenido noticias de su esposa, mientras investigaba a las familias de cazadores, quienes tenían el cabello peli plateado.

¡Oh, que sorpresa! ¡Su mujer le saco la vuelta con un Kiryuu! ¡Qué desgracia! ¿Qué tenía ese cazador, que él no tenía?

¿No era él un buen amante? ¿Acaso, su Juuri le abandono por que el cazador era más joven que él? ¿Acaso ellos no prometieron amor eterno? ¿Acaso ellos no iban a ser una hermosa familia?

¿Acaso sus sueños se iban al tacho? Todas estas incógnitas le hacían doler la cabeza, sin embargo escucho disparos de un arma y decidió investigar quien interrumpía sus turbios pensamientos.

Observaba como un joven peli plateado disparaba a los niveles e, además la adolescente tenia buenos reflejos. El arma anti vampírica era como el brazo del cazador y podía observar que el arma tenia escrito Bloody Moon.

¡Ese humano era el chico, con quien su amada Juuri le abandono! ¡El peli plateado iba a rogar por su miserable vida! ¡Ya puede sentir el sabor de la sangre del cazador en sus papilas gustativas!

-¡Maldito!-grito Haruka, que estaba preparado para atacar al cazador de la dinastía Kiryuu.

-¿Qué te pasa?-comento Hideki sorprendido por la inesperada aparición de este loco sangre pura.

-¿Cómo te atreves a tocar a la mujer, que yo mas amo?- Haruka monstro sus filosos colmillos, mientras sus ojos estaban rojo por la furia.

-¿De quién hablas? ¿Quién eres, vampiro?- apunto a Haruka con su fiel compañera.

-¡No me hagas reír! ¡Por tu culpa, mi adorada Juuri me abandono!

-¿Qué le hiciste a Juuri?-comento preocupado el cazador-¡Es por eso, que vino ayer en la noche llorando por tu puta culpa!

-Mi hermana me saco la vuelta contigo. No es mi culpa-comento un molesto, mientras empezó a correr en dirección del cazador con intenciones asesinas.

-¿Estás loco? A mí no me interesa ella románticamente.

-¡Mentira! ¡Ya no quiero oír patéticas escusas! ¡Yo solo quiero ver a mi Juuri!-comento molesto.

-Ella está en mi casa junto con mi novia, además nosotros nos vemos como mejores amigos.

-¿Tu novia?-pregunto un curioso-¡Yo pensé…. Soy un tonto.. No puedo creer que me deje llevar por mis celos.

-¡Esto será un buen chiste para la asociación de cazadores!-empezó a reír, mientras corrían en dirección hacia la casa del cazador.

-¿Quiero saber el nombre de la persona, que ayudo a mi esposa?-comento un curioso Haruka.

-Hideki Kiryuu, ¿tu?

-Haruka Kuran.

Los dos estaban parados al frente de una gran puerta, mientras escuchaban pasos acercarse al gran portón.

-¡Pensé que habías muerto! ¡Oh, peor! ¡Serias comida de oso!-bromeo Raisa.

-¡Ya desearías!

-Кто он?- cuestiono Raisa. (Traducción: ¿Quién es él?)

-Es Haruka Kuran- al parecer, el cazador había aprendido algo de ruso, durante sus citas con la princesa de los vampiros europeos.

-Porque te tardaste tanto, Hi…..-comento Juuri, sin embargo olvido lo que iba a decir cuando vio a su esposo en la puerta con su nombrado hermano.

-¿Qué hace el aquí?-pregunto molesta Juuri.

-Tu esposo casi me mata por sus enfermizos celos- comento Hideki.

-Fue mi culpa-comento un arrepentido Haruka-Debo confiar en ti, además tu sabes que yo no quiero perderte. Vas a decirme, porque te escabullías en las noches.

-No hay problemas, que se lo digas-comento viendo a los otros dos amantes.

-Díselo-comento Hideki.

-Para mí no hay ningún problema-comento Raisa- Como dice el dicho: ¡четыре головы лучше, чем одна¡ (Traducción : Cuatro cabezas piensan mejor que una.)

-Queremos sellar los recuerdos de Raisa, porque ella desea olvidar su horrible pasado de sangre pura y comenzar una nueva vida con Hideki.

-¿Estabas ayudándolos?-comento un curioso vampiro sangre pura.- ¡Yo también lo hare! ¡Además, le tengo un poco de cariño a este adolescente!-señalo a Hideki con su dedo.

-¿Adolescente? ¡Tengo 18 años!-comento molesto por la oración- ¡Ya soy un adulto¡ ¡Y puedo velar solo por mi mismo!

-Todavía, eres un crio.

-¡Vejete!

-¿Qué dijiste? ¡Mocoso!

-¡Momia!

-¡Niñato!

-¡Tío!

-¡Deberías respetar a tus mayores, rebelde jovencito!

-¡Abuelo!

-¡Rebelde sin causa!

-¡Anticuado!- Haruka rasguño el brazo del cazador con sus garras.

-¿Qué te pasa, loco? ¿Acaso todos los vampiros que conozco están mentalmente disturbados?

Así, comenzó una vez más el inicio de una graciosa e comediante pareja de amigos. Las dos mejores amigas solo observaban a sus amantes con cara de pocos amigos, mientras pensaban en cualquier tipo de tortura para callarlos de una maldita vez.

¡Un cuarteto muy raro de amigos!

Han pasado algunos meses, los cuales Juuri dio a luz al pequeño Kaname. El pequeño era el orgullo de sus padre, mientras Hideki e Raisa se convirtieron en los padrinos del bebe pura sangre. Esta decisión fue un secreto, además su amistad estaba ocultaba en una gran cortina de humo.

Ahora, el pequeño del clan Kuran tenía ocho años y era muy sobreprotegido pos sus padres. Su mejor amigo es Takuma Ichijo, además le encantaba la presencia del feliz noble y era muy re confrontante tener un amigo como él. Le ayudaba a dispersas sus problemas reales, además los dos compartían el amor por la lectura.

Con la decisión de sellar los recuerdos de la princesa de Europa, esa amistad será quebrantada como mil pedazos de un cristal.

En un cerrado cuarto se encontraba los cuatros amigos, mientras el pequeño Kaname estaba durmiendo en su cuarto. No sabía, que sus padres eran amigos de un cazador y de una extrajera vampira.

Le había caída bien la actitud del cazador Kiryuu, sin embargo no sabía que dentro de unos años iba a utilizar a un miembro de esa familia como un perro guardián de su futura hermana.

-¿Estas lista?-pregunto Juuri a Raisa, que caminaba hacia un círculo que tenía una cruz invertida. - ¡Toma esta pulsera, aunque nos convertiríamos en enemigos me gustaría decirte que siempre serás mi mejor amiga!

La cruz invertida signo de la cresta del clan Kuran, además representaba a la nobleza antigua de vampiros japoneses y debía imponer poder, realeza, lujos y fuerzas. Estos valores fueron inculcados en las cabezas de las siguientes generaciones del clan Kuran.

-¡Te extrañaremos, Raisa!-comento Haruka con una pequeña sonrisa triste.

-¡Ya paren! ¡Me avergüenzan con sus comentarios!-comento Raisa con un sonrojo-¡Además, no creo que encuentren a una mejor amiga como yo!

-¡Que modesta eres, mi amor!-comento Hideki besando la frente de su vampira-¡Había olvidado que esa parte de ti me gusta mucho!

-¡Lo sé!- sonrió con superioridad- ¡Que comience el show!

悪魔は私の通話時間は、彼自身の悪夢のこの悲惨な魂を保護し、彼の回顧録のドアを閉め聞く (traducción: Demonios del tiempo escuchen mi llamado protejan a esta miserable alma de sus propias pesadillas y cierren la puerta de sus memorias.)- empezó a conjurar el hechizo, mientras la pulsera de Raisa esta brillando y en cuando termino el ritual la vampira europea se desmayo.

-¡Espero que haya funcionado!-comento una temerosa Juuri.

-¡Confía en tus habilidades!-comento Haruka viendo a su mejor amigo cargar a su futura esposa.

-¡Quiera darte esto, Hideki!-le dio un papel con el mismo diseño del sello, que había utilizado en la pulsera de Raisa.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto viendo el papel.

-Hay una posibilidad poco probable, que tu hijo nazca sangre pura y..-empezó a explicar- es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

-¡Gracias por vuestra amistad! ¡Desde este momento seremos enemigos!-comento viendo a la castaña pareja yéndose con una triste mirada.

-¿Qué paso, Hideki? ¿Por qué siento que me han golpeado con mil ladrillos?-comento la sellada pura sangre.

-¡Te caíste por las escaleras!-dijo una escusa rápidamente.

-¿Estás seguro? – contesto desconfiada de su amado.

-¡Sí! ¿Qué te paso en el brazo?-comento sorprendida viendo el rasguño hecho por Haruka Kuran.

-¡Tranquila, lo ha hecho un nivel e!- comento una sonrisa- No es nada para preocuparse.

-¡Ya estoy harta de verte lastimado, cuando terminas tus misiones!-comento con una sonrisa triste- ¡He estado pensando en algo?

-¡Dime! ¿Qué es lo que has estado pensando?- pregunto curioso.

-¡Quiero ser una cazadora vampiros!-comento sin ninguna vacilación en su decisión.

-¡¿Qué!?- dijo conmocionado el peli plateado.

-¡Deseo ayudarte en tus misiones! ¡Ya no regresaras herido, además yo deseo ser tu compañera de armas!

-¿Estás segura de esa decisión? ¡Puedes cambiar de idea, si deseas! ¡Yo no me voy a enojar contigo!

-¡Por favor! ¡No quiero sentirme inservible! ¡Me harte de no hacer nada, mientras tu sales a luchar con los chupa sangre! ¡Creo que te había dicho, que yo no soy una princesa ni una damisela en peligro!

-¡No lo eres!-comento desesperado el cazador- _No eres una damisela en peligro, aunque has perdido la memoria serás siendo una princesa-pensaba Hideki mentalmente._

Desde ese momento la vida de Raisa Romanov Drakul Engel cambio para bien o para mal.

Muchos años han pasado desde ese suceso y Hideki Kiryuu se encontraba en el corredor de su casa a la espera de que su amada esposa diera a luz a su hijo o hija pues no sabían a ciencia cierta si era niño o niña pero el destino le tenía preparada una gran sorpresa.

En la habitación Raisa Kiryuu estaba recostada en la cama pues las contracciones habían empezado hace muy poco y aun no estaba lo suficientemente dilatada para poder dar a luz a su pequeño al mundo. Para presenciar el acontecimiento y es la que se encargaría de traer al mundo a el primogénito de los Kiryuu era una chica de cabellos rubio oscuro tirándole al castaño corto y ojos negros cual noche sin estrellas de estatura baja y complexión delgada de nombre Arashi Cross también conocida en la asociación de cazadores como "La dama de la noche" y era muy respetada y temida entre sus compañeros pues desde muy temprana edad se había convertido en una cazadora legendaria algo que no muchos conseguían con la facilidad que ella lo hizo pero no solo por eso pues sus armas anti vampiros eran unos abanicos elaborados con una aleación de metal reforzados con diamante que tenían algunas letras en un lenguaje tan antigua como la misma humanidad y que le permitían usar hechizos demasiado poderosos pero lo que sin duda se había ganado el respeto de todos eran sus dos espadas de doble filo que contrario a los abanicos contenían veneno anti vampiro que les causaba una muerte lenta y dolorosa a estos seres de la noche.

Hacia un tiempo se había vuelto intima amiga de Hideki después de un tiempo de tratarla le había explicado la situación pues sabía que pese a su odio hacia los vampiros ella los respetaba como buenos contrincantes al momento de una pelea no era una cazadora que fuera a decir las cosas de las que se enteraba además de que desde hace un tiempo después de enterarse de la verdad había comenzado a estar en contra de las ideologías de la asociación y por ello cuando se había enterado había decidido ser ella la que recibiera al pequeño Kiryuu. Mientras afuera de la habitación Hideki estaba a punto de hacerle un hoyo al piso de tan desesperado que estaba.

Después de unos extenuantes horas de labor de parto nació el pequeño pero ni bien habían terminado de limpiar al bebe cuando Raisa empezó de nuevo con las contracciones, Arashi se aproximo hasta ella y noto como daba a luz a otro niño por lo cual se sorprendió gemelos y no cualquier gemelos sino los hijos de una vampira sangre pura y un cazador.

Cuando Hideki entro al cuarto observo a sus amores y al acercarse a ver a su amada observo maravillado a su pequeño y suspiro aliviado viendo que lo que esperaban no sucedió su niño había salido humano, Arashi se acerco a Hideki con otro bultito entre sus brazos y le dijo:

-Tuviste gemelos, el es el mayor.- Y le tendió al pequeño niño que Hideki acepto gustoso pero quedo de piedra al sentir el aura de su pequeño su mayor temor se vio cumplido su hijo mayor había nacido vampiro por eso es que sin ser notado salió de la habitación con el bebe en brazos y ocupando el dibujo que le había dado su mejor amigo Haruka Kuran sello el lado vampírico del niño una vez listo el sello en el cuello del infante apareció un tatuaje con un símbolo igual al de su madre después de eso entro de nuevo con el bebe a la habitación, Raisa al notar a su amado con su bebe en brazos sonrió levemente él le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Mi querida Raisa, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo, por haberme dado no uno sino dos hijos ¿Cómo te gustaría que se llamaran?-

-El que traes en brazos se llama Zero y este hermoso niño es Ichiru.

Los años pasaron rápidos para unos y muy lentos para otros, Hideki se había encargado de explicar ante la asociación que su hijo mayor era víctima de la maldición que residía sobre ellos desde su nacimiento y esta lo había dejado con un cuerpo demasiado débil, Ichiru al saber eso procuraba siempre cuidar y mimar a su hermano mayor. El día del cumpleaños número diez de los gemelos toda la familia se disponía a celebrarlo pero ese día el destino quiso que se tiñera de rojo carmesí. Ese mismo dia Shizuka Hio realizo el ataque a la familia Kiryuu sin saber que había sido utilizada por Rido kuran que le había mentido acerca del fallecimiento de su prometido a manos de los cazadores después de haber asesinado a Raisa y Hideki Kiryuu Ichiru en medio de su desesperacion se oculto olvidándose de su hermano cuando lo recordó observo con horror como esa criatura asesina de la noche tomaba a su delicado hermano por el cuello y le entrerraba sus colmillos pero lo que más lo horrorizo fue que su siempre tranquilo hermano una vez que la vampiresa lo soltó tenía una mirada sin sentimientos y sus ojitos habían adquirido un brillo violáceo que hizo que la autora de la matanza de su familia muriera de manera lenta y dolorosa explotando al final manchando el trajecito blanco que tenia Zero ese día. Después de eso Zero cayo inconsciente e Ichiru por miedo de lo que su gemelo le pudiera hace lo dejo abandonándolo a su suerte, Ichiru fue encontrado por la asociación de cazadores y criado como el cazador perfecto que odiaba a su propio hermano por ser un despreciable sanguijuela chupasangre. Mientras que Zero fue encontrado por Kaen Cross y criado por él como si fuera su hijo.

Presente- Academia Cross

El campo de batalla estaba lleno de cadáveres, mientras estos eran cubiertos por cenizas de niveles e y se oían los disparos de la famosa arma Bloody Rose. Zero Kiryuu estaba peleando con Rido kuran, mientras la princesa mimada era protegida por su hermano de cualquier ataque furtivo.

El joven Kiryuu podía ver los recuerdos de su vida pasar por su mente, mientras esquivaba los ataques del loco vampiro y decidió que ya era hora de terminar este tango de la muerte.

Se odiaba a sí mismo por creer en las estúpidas palabras de su hermana adoptiva, mientras esta le abandono como un saco de patatas en el suelo.

_Fue un tonto en creerle tantas promesas._

_¡Estaba harto de ser un títere de la asociación de cazadores!_

_Se convirtió en un perro guardián de una mujer, que ya no existía._

_¡Su supuesta hermana se convirtió en una niña mimada, que utilizaba a sus nobles como pañoletas de trapo!_

_¡En verdad, sentía pena por el príncipe de los vampiros! ¡Mejor, olvidémonos de ese pensamiento! ¡Que se quede con la tonta de su hermana menor! ¡Se lo merece!_

_Kuran Yuuki lo insultaba sin cesar, cuando los dos cruzaban camino o miradas. ¡No podía contener las ganas de matar a esa chupa sangre de su ex hermana! _

_¡Pensaría en una buena manera de torturarla hasta que la cucaracha susplicara con su vida!_

_¡Así, esos chupa sangres de la clase nocturna aprenderían a no meterse con Zero Kiryuu!_

_¡Le gustaría verla en un ataúd con su nombre, mientras el príncipe lloraba con por la muerte de su estúpida amada!_

_Se dejo manipular por un vampiro, porque no podía controlar su sed de sangre._

_Era inservible luchar contra su bestia interior, además iba a caer en un nivel d de todos modos._

_¡Quería morir, pero no podía tener ese lujo! _

_¡Iba a matar a esa cuchara, que utilizo a esa princesilla de la locura para matar a sus padres!_

_¡Iba a abandonar la academia para no ver las caras del directo y su maestro!_

El joven Kiryuu dio el último disparo, mientras la bala viajaba hacia el codo del vampiro sangre pura. Rido Kuran alzo su mano para atrapar la bala, mientras se quemaba la mano por atrapar el proyectil.

-¡Esta cosa no me va matar, cazador!-comento Rido con una sonrisa maniática.

-¡No te creas listo, cucaracha!-comento apunto su bloody rose al vampiro sangre pura nuevamente.

-¿Siempre me he preguntado como sabría tu sangre? –comento interesando Rido-¿Sera dulce? ¿Desabrida? ¿Amarga? ¿Picante? ¿Sabrosa? – el cazador no se había dando cuenta, que el vampiro estaba al frente de él.

-¡Aléjate de mí!-comento molesto Zero.

-¡Aprenderás a respetar a tus superiores!-Rido cogió el cuello del enojado cazador, mientras acercaba su cuello hacia sus colmillos.- ¡Es hora perforar tu cuello!

El sabor de la sangre del peli plateado era magnifica, nunca en su vida había probado un exquisito manjar en sus pupilas gustativas. Estaba hipnotizado por el sabor del liquido rojizo, mientras sus ojos admiraban el aspecto critico del nivel e.

De la nada, algunos flashes ingresaron a su mente, mientras él se estaba empalagando con ese exótico manjar. Ninguno de los combatientes hacia nada para detener al loco vampiro, por temor a herir al casi ya inconsciente peli plateado cazador.

_-Raisa Romanov Drakul Engel- suspiro la vampira, dejando a Juuri sola y sorprendida por su nombre._

-¡Mataría sin dudar! ¡Esos malditos cazadores iban a sufrir lentamente en el infierno! ¡Ella se iba a encargar de eso por siempre!

_悪魔は私の通話時間は、彼自身の悪夢のこの悲惨な魂を保護し、彼の回顧録のドアを閉め聞く_

_-_ Ella había nacido para gobernar, pero ahora todo cambio y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para regresar en el tiempo.

_-Yo soy una sangre pura, además la asociación de cazadores nunca aceptara nuestra relación y Hideki es un Kiryuu.-respondió con una inexpresiva expresión._

_-_¡Esto es interesante!-comento Rido con una sonrisa- ¿Quién diría que la princesa más buscada de todo el mundo se convirtió en una miserable cazadora? ¡Yo soy el primero en tomar tan deliciosa e real sangre! ¡Si solo hubiera sabido eso, te hubieras convertido en mi prometido!-tiro el cuerpo inconsciente del cazador contra un árbol.

-Kaname-sama, ¿Acaso no va ayudar al cazador?-comento uno de los nobles del joven Kuran.

- No, después de todo es solo una simple pieza un peón que no tiene valor alguno en el mundo, además ya cumplió con su deber y ya no me es útil.-Dijo el vampiro castaño sin notar la presencia que se acercaba con un aura más que amenazante y con deseos de venganza.

Ninguno de ellos, se había percatado de una poderosa e peligrosa presencia cerca de ellos y esa aura pertenecía a la ex reina de los vampiros europeos. Había empezado su ansiada búsqueda en la famosa isla de Japón, además planeaba hablar con el director de la prestigiada academia Cross sobre el asesinato de la familia Kiryuu.

Había oído que la familia Kiryuu tuvo gemelos, sin embargo el nombre de Raisa Kiryuu le sorprendió de una gran manera. De la nada, sus fosas nasales olieron un exótico e conocido aroma.

¡NO PUEDES SER! ¡ESA SANGRE ERA LA MISMA QUE SU AMADA NIETA! ¡Debía averiguar quién era esa persona que irradiaba ese esplendido aroma¡

Saliendo de su lujosa limosina, empezó a correr a gran velocidad hacia el aroma de la sangre y lo que encontró no le gusto para nada. Un cuerpo de un chico, que se le parecía a su nieta estaba siendo rodeado por muchos vampiros y un loco sangre pura.

-¡ALEJANSE DE ÉL!-grito furiosa la sangre pura con sus ojos rojos, mientras la luna irradiaba su hermosa peli plateada cabellera.

-¿Por qué interrumpes nuestra reunión?-pregunto Rido sorprendido por la poderosa aura de esta sangre pura. Tenía miedo, pero no podía mostrarlo, porque eso significaría que él era un ser débil-No tienes el derecho para intervenir en mi comida, además este aroma es exquisito y me gusta esa expresión en la cara del cazador. ¡Parece una princesa en su lecho de muerte!

-Ты заполнила мое терпение, и вы станете тысяч пепла.Хорошая смерть для сволочи, как ты! (Traducción: Has colmado mi paciencia y vas a convertirte en mil cenizas. ¡Una buena muerte para una escoria como tú!)-comento molesta en ruso- ¡Es hora que aprendas tu lección, insolente sangre pura!

- Попадает в мир иллюзий и будете страдать вечно в аду. (Traducción: Cae en un profundo mundo de ilusiones y sufrirás por siempre en el infierno.)-alzo su mano, mientras conjuro el hechizo en ruso.

Con esas palabras, Rido Kuran cayó fácilmente en diferentes ilusiones llenas de dolor, terror, horror y angustia.

Las ilusiones se tornaban en pesadillas reales, mientras ojos de Katya se volvían dorados y de la nada Rido Kuran empezó a gritar como un loco. Tantos era sus gritos de ayuda, además la vampiro europea sonreía de una forma macabra cuando vio a Rido Kuran explotar. Todos sus miembros esparcidos por el lugar. Sin embargo, todos los presentes sentían lo mismo que Rido había pasado. Debían de tener cuidado con ella, si no querían terminar como Rido.

¡Se sentía muy bien consigo misma! ¡Un gran espectáculo digno de alguien como ella! ¡Nadie se burlaba de ella en sus narices! ¡Observaba las caras de horror, sorpresa y terror de muchos vampiros e humanos! ¡Le encantaba esas emociones, así ellos aprenderán a no meterse con ella!

-¡Era nuestra obligación matar a ese bastardo!-dijo molesta Yuuki sin importarle el gran poder de la peli plateada sangre pura.

-¿Qué pena? ¡Ya me encargue de esa innecesaria escoria! –comento molesta.-¡Mejor calla, si no quieres terminar como ese estúpido vampiro!

- ¿Quien te crees que eres para hablarle así a una pura sangre?-comento la niña mimada.

-¿Quién me creo, insolente mocosa? Pues nada más y nada menos que una sangre pura y yo te hablo como se me da la gana mocosa insensata e inmadura- No podía decir su verdadero nombre, si no causaría revuelo en el consejo de vampiros japoneses.

En este punto Yuuki estaba muerta del coraje y de la rabia que sentía quien se creía esa vampirucha para hablarle así a ella la reina de los vampiros su sangre es poderosa provenía de un gran linaje de vampiro y esa insolente mujer le decía esas cosas, pero ella le demostrara que se equivoca si piensa que puede ganarle. Además, la castaña pensó que su gran aura era solo una ilusión de su imaginación.

- ¿Tú no eras más que otra vampira que me debe respeto a mí y a mi nisama? Así que no trates de darte aires de grandeza anciana-comento Yuuki viendo a la milenaria vampira.

Katya sabía que la princesita era una niña mimada, caprichosa y consentida.

-¿Y tú dices llamar futura reina? Me das vergüenza una niña como tú, que ni siquiera tiene lo que se necesita para ser reina. Eres una niña tonta e ilusa que piensa que todo gira alrededor de su patética vida y mísera existencia. Pero, no te preocupes. Yo solo vine a recoger algo que me pertenece, desde su nacimiento.

-¿Y según tu que es aquello que te pertenece vampirucha?  
- Eso es fácil vine por mi amado bisnieto.- Y una vez dicho esto se acerco al cuerpo de un desangrado zero, Yuuki al ver que se acerca a Zero la intenta detener pero Katya ya cabreada de la insolencia de la princesa ocupa su aura y la deja inmóvil en su lugar.  
El joven Kiryuu aun medio consciente logra ver acercarse a él a una mujer muy parecida a su madre y cuando esta le habla no puede evitar sentir nostalgia al verla.

-¿Cómo te sientes no te preocupes yo me hare cargo de ti y tu futuro te llevare conmigo?

Zero lo único que logra hacer es asentir antes de caer completamente en la inconsciencia, cuando Katya ve que su amado bisnieto queda inconsciente lo toma entre sus brazos y cuando está a punto de retirarse la voz chillona de Yuuki la detiene.

-¿A dónde te llevas a ese asqueroso nivel e?-pregunto Yuuki a la vampira.

La antigua vampiresa se cabrea al escuchar como le dicen a su adorado niño y con mucha calma para no lastimarlo más de lo que ya debía estar lo dejo recargado en el tronco de un árbol y con una rapidez infrahumana digna de un vampiro como ella toma del cuello a Yuuki y la levanta del suelo acercándola a su rostro y con voz seseante le dice:

-Escúchame bien mocosa, que sea esta la primera y última vez que escucho que llamas de esa forma tan despreciable a mi nieto, pues él es el heredero de un gran legado, y es por eso que me lo llevare conmigo a Rusia para darle su verdadera herencia y hacerlo despertar como lo que verdaderamente es un vampiro sangre pura y no un insufrible y mediocre cazador- sin embargo, es detenida por un joven parecido a la cuchara que tenía en manos.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, incluso los hermanos Kuran, sin embargó Kaname interrumpió la conversación de las reinas.

-¡Deberías aprender a respetar a tus superiores! ¡Suelta a mi hermana, si no quieres morir!-comento molesto el joven Kuran, mientras protegía a su hermana de la sangre pura.

-¿Por qué las ratas se multiplican?- comento molesta nuevamente-¡Estos bichos nunca aprenden!

-¡No deberías hablar de esa manera, insolente!

-¿Insolencia? ¿Qué sabes tú de insolencia? Eres solo un sangre pura mas, además ni siquiera me importa si eres un príncipe.

-¡Cuidado con tus palabras!

-¿Por qué debería de tener cuidado con lo que dijo? ¿No son la pura verdad? ¿Acaso te duele que te las diga? –bromeo por primera vez en su milenaria vida.

-¡Has colmado mi paciencia!- los ojos del príncipe de los vampiros japoneses se tornaron rojos.

-¡Que curioso! ¡Tú y tu hermana también!

Los dos vampiros se miraban mutuamente, mientras sus colmillos estaban listos para desgarrar la piel del otro. Sus auras se fortalecían, mientras todos los presentes eran afectados por tanto poder y ninguno de ellos podía hacer nada nuevamente.

La inminente batalla se dio Kaname atacaba con todo su poder a Katya pero esta de manera elegante y grácil esquivaba todos y cada uno de los ataques del rey vampiro.  
Ahora era el turno de Katya de demostrar porque ella era una reina pues no por nada fue nombrada como " La titiritera" pues con solo desearlo su oponente podría morir, Kaname estaba en dificultades pues aunque era un gran guerrero le resultaba difícil esquivar los ataques de la vampiresa.

-¿Te estás divirtiendo, joven príncipe?-comento con una sonrisa altanera-¿Creo que te dije que eres como ese bastardo que exploto?

-¡Cállate!

-¡Dejemos de jugar! ¡Y terminemos esta estúpida pelea! ¡No te enojes, me gusta recordártelo!

-¡Dijo lo mismo!-comento molesto por la insolencia de la vampiresa.

- Душа в тоске, я стану вашей кто повинуется моей команды.- empezó a buscar un aura, mientras pensaba en el perfecto conjuro mentalmente.

De la nada, Seiren empezó a moverse sin su consentimiento y empezó a atacar a su señor.

-¿Qué estupideces estás haciendo, Seiren?

-¡Disculpe, Kaname-sama! ¡Mi cuerpo se está moviendo por si solo!-comento asustada por la mirada intensa de su amo.

-¡No creo para nada!-comento molesto una vez mas.

-¿Qué te parece? ¡Te gusta la idea, que uno de tus peones te ataque!-comento la combatiente de Kaname con una sonrisa diabólica.

-¿Qué me has hecho?-comento Seiren molesta.-¡Yo debo proteger a Kaname-sama!

-Me das pena por tener que proteger a un pura sangre como él, además te has convertido en mi títere. –empezó a mover a Seiren a su gusto-¡Se feliz por eso!

Ella cubría los puñetes de Kaname con el cuerpo de Seiren, sin embargo Kaname empezó a tirar cualquier objeto a su alcance con telequinesis. Estos objetos eran interceptados por el cuerpo de su fiel sirviente.

-¡Me aburres mucho, joven!- comento molesta Katya-¿Acaso no tienes más poder?

-¡Tu solo usas un escudo!-comento molesto, mientras lo único que golpeaba ferozmente era el cuerpo de Seiren. Al príncipe sangre pura no le importaba dañar el cuerpo de la noble, además podía conseguir uno nuevo. ¡Sus nobles eran solo piezas de su plan para proteger a su hermana!

-¡Esto se termino!- tiro el cuerpo adolorido de Seiren como distracción- ¡Espero que mis garras sean de tu agrado! – con una gran fuerza cogió el cabello del sangre pura y rasgo su cuello, mientras estas ingresaban con fuerza.

-¿Te gusta? ¡Ese es el sonido de la derrota!-comento feliz, mientras saboreaba el sabor de la sangre del príncipe-¡Esta sangre no es de mi agrado!-golpeo el cuerpo de Kaname hacia otro árbol -¡Que te duela el orgullo, mocoso! ¡Siempre habrá alguien más fuerte que tú en este mundo!-miro con superioridad a todos los presentes.

-¡KANAME-SAMA!-gritaron todos los nobles, mientras corrían en dirección al herido príncipe.

-Voy a llevarme a mi bisnieto en paz- comento la sangre pura, mientras se llevaba a Zero en brazos que estaba recostado en un tronco.

En el caso de Cross y Yagaria sabía que esos dos cazadores habían ayudado a su niño cuando paso lo de su hermano cuando lo quiso asesinar eso es algo que no se le olvidaba y su corazón sufría al saber que su otro niño era un cazador desalmado que odiaba a su hermano y lo quería muerto y solo por eso no los mataba les guardaba cierta gratitud, así que con paso delicado y decidido paso a un lado de ambos cazadores que la vieron partir en una limosina muy lujosa con un Zero inconsciente y ellos no habían podido hacer nada para evitarlo, ahora Yagari y Cross no sabían que hacer se habían llevado al niño que había alegrado sus vidas de su lado pero ellos lo iban a encontrar y lo traerían de vuelta con su familia lo salvarían de las garras de aquella vampiresa pues ambos hombres no aceptaban la verdad de ninguna manera lo aceptarían Zero era el hijo de Hideki y Raisa Kiryuu y ellos eran dos cazadores sumamente poderosos.


	2. Nuevo reino de la luna

Capitulo 2: Новое царство Луны (Traducción: Nuevo reino de la luna)

Casa del ex director Cross

Han pasado 3 años, desde la batalla con Rido Kuran y no había ningún rastro del joven Kiryuu. Esa sangre pura se había llevado a su pequeño hijo y estaba desesperado por buscarlo, además tenía una opción para conseguir su cometido. ¡Iba a pedirla ayuda a Kaname Kuran, a pesar de odiarlo con toda su alma, y debía olvidarse de su maldito orgullo.

Su pequeña hija dejo de existir, cuando Kuran deshizo el hechizo hecho por su madre y esta empezó a ver a los demás como simples juguetes de su retorcida mente infantil. Yagari compartía el mismo sentimiento de impotencia por no encontrar a su amado alumno, pero no deseaba ver a los vampiros sangre pura que arruinaron la vida del joven Kiryuu.

Sin embargo, el obstinado cazador no desistía en su idea de no visitar a los puras sangres dando más de mil escusas por no ir. Yagari Touga se estaba comportando como un niño berrinchudo y no soportaba la actitud de su mejor amigo. ¡Lo iba a arrastrar con él, si este todavía no deseaba ir con él a la mansión Kuran!

¡Maldito orgullo de cazador!- reclamaba el legendario cazador mentalmente.

Había quedado con Yagari en verse dentro de unos minutos, además no le había dicho la razón de su visita a su casa. ¡Simplemente, el peli negro pensaba que iba a ser una amena reunión entre viejos amigos! ¡No sabía, que su magnífico plan iba a ser descubierto por su amigo de la infancia!

-¡Cross!-grito el rey de Roma.

-¡Estoy feliz de verte, Yaga-chan!-comento feliz el ex director de la academia Cross.

-¡No me llames así, loco de remate!-dijo Yagari golpeando a su mejor amigo.

-¿Por qué eres tan malo conmigo?-pregunto con un chichón en la cabeza.

-¿Por qué actúas de esa manera tan infantil?- respondió el otro cazador con otra pregunta.-¡Dime para que me invitaste!

-¿Debe haber una razón para que me visites?- pregunto un poco temeroso Kaien Cross.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Cross?-pregunto desconfiado el otro cazador.

-¡Quiero que me acompañes a la mansión de los Kuran!-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¡No lo hare, maldita sea! ¡Ya te lo dije!-comento molesto el otro-¿Para qué quieres ir con esos chupa sangres?

-Esos chupa sangres son las únicas personas, que pueden ayudarnos a encontrar a Zero- su feliz mirada se torno inexpresiva.- Además, si no me acompañas... ¡Mostrare estas fotos cuando eras un lindo bebe a toda la asociación de cazadores!-comento con fotos en mano.

-¿De dónde sacaste esas cosas?-comento molesto.

-¡No te lo diré! ¡Acompáñame a la mansión de los Kuran y te salvare de las risas de los cazadores de la asociación!-dijo, mientras pensaba mentalmente-¡El mejor soborno!

-¡Esto es un chantaje! ¡Dame a esas cosas!

-¡Nope! ¡Acompáñame!

-¡Esta bien! ¡No olvidare esto, Cross! ¡Un día, me vengare de ti!- comento con una sonrisa diabólica, que asusto un poco al ex director.

-Pero, te veías adorable cuando eras un bebe-comento con una sonrisa, mientras observaba las fotos nuevamente.

-¡Deberías guardar esas fotos, si no deseas que estas se quemen en un trágico accidente!-amenazo al rubio de su mejor amigo.

Mansión de los Kuran

Las cosas en la mansión Kuran no habían cambiado, además para los nobles la actitud de la sangre era simplemente una roca en el pie. No podían decirle nada a Kaname, por temor a ser exterminados por él y se guardaban sus comentarios para sí mismos.

La pelea de Rido Kuran fue un suceso, que ellos nunca pudieron olvidar y también recordaban los golpes e heridas de Seiren.

Mientras el ambiente en la mansión era un poco tenso y caótico de camino a la misma se encontraban dos cazadores uno con gran determinación y el otro a regañadientes.

Al llegar a la mansión Cross junto a Yagari toco la puerta que fue abierta por una de los tantos sirvientes al servicio de los Kuran.

Una chica los guio hasta la sala de estar y se dirigió al comedor a informar a su señor de la llegada de los cazadores.

-Kuran-sama en la sala lo esperan dos cazadores que desean hablar con usted.

-Quienes son.

-Kaien Cross y Yagari Touga

-Está bien puedes retirarte.

Y con una leve reverencia la chica abandono la habitación y en la sala de estar los dos cazadores se tensaron al ver llegar a los hermanos Kuran

-¡Es un gusto verlos a los dos nuevamente!- comento Kaname con una sonrisa hipócrita.

-¿Por qué debemos atenderlos, kaname-nisama?-pregunto Yuuki con disconformidad.

-¡No estamos aquí para tus juegos, Kuran!-dijo molesto Touga.

-¡Yagari, tiene razón!-comento Cross con molestia.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?-pregunto Juuri con molestia por la actitud de sus dos hijos.

-¡Es un gusto de verte, mi amigo!-dijo Haruka con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Para mí ya no es un gusto-comento Cross sorprendiendo a todos por su tono de voz- Quiero que me ayuden a buscar a Zero.

-Ese nivel e debió de ser comida para los leones, además el mundo está mejor sin él. Kaname-nii sama no va a ayudarlos ni nuestra familia en su búsqueda.-comento Yuuki con una sonrisa, mientras Kaname ya no soportaba oír hablar así a su dulce hermana menor.

-¡Me hartaste, mocosa!-comento Yagari molesto.

-¡Lo siento, Juuri e Haruka!-comento Cross con una sonrisa triste- Nuestra amistad está completamente destruida y también nuestro sueño. Desde ahora, todos somos enemigos.

-¡Detente Cross!-comento Haruka-¡Te ayudaremos en tu búsqueda!

-¿Por qué debería creerte? Si, tu propio hijo no quiso ayudar a Zero cuando Rido tomaba de su sangre- empezó a reírse, además no le importaba que estaba actuado como un loco-¿Por qué debería ayudar a un nivel e, si solo este es mi peón? Esas fueron sus exactas palabras.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos, además te dije que perderías tu tiempo con chupasangres como ellos.

-¡Tienes razón!-comento con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué es lo que hiciste, kaname?-pregunto molesta Juuri.

-¿Acaso el joven Kiryuu no era tu hermano adoptivo, Yuuki?-pregunto Haruka con la misma molestia.-El chico casi muere por protegerte.

-El es un cazador, además el no pertenece a nuestro mundo-comento molesta Yuuki por la actitud de sus padres.

-¡Eso no hace la diferencia!-comento Juuri, mientras pensaba mentalmente-Lo siento, Raisa e Hideki por la ineptitud de mis hijos.

-¿Por qué les importa tanto el nivel e?- respondió sin vacilación el primogénito del clan Kuran.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, hijo-dijo Juuri con molestia.

-¡Los dos estamos muy decepcionados de ustedes!-comentaron los antiguos reyes del mundo vampírico de Japón.- ¡Quiero que vayan a disculparse con ellos!

-Pero..-comentaron los dos como si fueron niños.

-Nada de pero, quiero que vayan de una maldita vez-comento Haruka molesto por la insolencia de sus hijos.- Si no lo hacen, serán desheredados y no tomaran el puesto de líderes del mundo vampírico de nuestro país.

Los dos cazadores seguían caminando, mientras se alejaban de la mansión con miradas resignadas. Sin embargo, sintieron dos conocidas presencias corriendo hacia donde ellos estaban.

-¿Qué es lo que desean ustedes?-pregunto Kaen Cross con voz neutral.

-No queremos ver su asquerosa presencia-comento Yagari molesto.

-Solo venimos a pedir disculpas por nuestro comportamiento-comento Kaname, mientras pensaba mentalmente-Ahí va mi orgullo al tacho.

-¿Por qué tu hermanita no pide disculpas como tú?-pregunto Yagari.

-Con la mía es más que suficiente-comento Kaname-Hemos decidido ayudarlos en búsqueda de Kiryuu-kun.

-Solo espero, que la princesa este de acuerdo con esa decisión-comento Kaen viendo a Yuuki refunfuñando por la actitud de su hermano.

-Me da igual, pero yo también estoy de acuerdo con la búsqueda de Kiryuu.-comento Yuuki.

-Primero, debemos investigar a la sangre pura que se llevo al cazador-comento Kaname, mientras corrían en dirección a su mansión nuevamente.

-¡Aido!- llamo a uno de sus lacayos.

-¡Diga, Kaname-sama!-comento el rubio con un poco de temor.

-¡Quiero que me averigües todo al respecto de esa sangre pura, que asesino a Rido!-comento Kaname.

-¡Si, mi señor! ¡No le defraudare!-comento Aido.

El rubio empezó a buscar en cualquier libro en la extensa librería, que el clan poseía, sin embargo no encontraba nada que le pudiera servir a su señor.

-¡Kaname-sama, disculpe mi insolencia!-comento Aidou desesperado- ¡Pero, tengo que ir a la biblioteca del consejo para encontrar más información!

-¿Acaso los libros de esta mansión no son lo suficiente para encontrar información?-comento molesto el sangre pura.

-No, mi señor. Denme permiso para ir y estoy seguro, que voy a poder encontrar más información de la que tengo.

-¡Tomate el tiempo que necesites!

-¡Sí!- pero antes de que diera un paso a la puerta principal, fue interceptado por el director que tenía una mirada ausente.

-¿Director Cross?-pregunto un poco temeroso Aidou por la extraña actitud de él siempre feliz Kaen Cross.

-Toma, Aidou-kun-le dio un permiso.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto desconfiado, mientras observaba el papel.

-Es un permiso para que visites la biblioteca de la asociación de cazadores. No quiero que creas problemas en ese lugar, además no seas irrespetuoso si valoras tu vida-comento con una feliz e viva sonrisa.

-¡Gracias por su comentario, director!- algunas veces, los cambios de humor en el legendario cazador le daba miedo.

-¡Dime, Kaien!-comento con una sonrisa nuevamente, viendo al rubio vampiro irse con gran prisa.

-¡Ruka¡- llamo a la vampiresa, mientras ignoraba la escena que hacia el ex director de la academia Cross e su rubio lacayo.

-¡Si, mí señor!-comento Ruka, mientras era observaba por Yuuki.

-¡Quiero que acompañes a comprar a Yuuki!-comento Kaname.

-¡Yo también quiero ayudar! ¡Soy una sangre pura y tengo derecho a estar aquí!-comento Yuuki un poco molesta, además no le molestaba estar cerca de la noble.

-¡No quiero aburrirte, mi dulce Yuuki!-comento Kaname con una pequeña sonrisa- Además, te vas a divertir mucho con Ruka.

-¡Espero que proteges a mi hermana adecuadamente, Ruka!-comento Kaname con un tono escalofriante.

-¡No se preocupe, mi señor!-comento algo temerosa.

-Takuma, quiero que me ayudes a contactar a Rima e Shiki -comento el príncipe viendo a su rubio mejor amigo.

-Kaname..-comento un poco desconfiado de su amigo-No creo que sea una buena idea interrumpir a esos dos. ¡Esta gira es muy importante para ellos! ¡Esto es parte de su carrera profesional, además no creo que estén vagando en su hotel!

-¿Acaso estas desobedeciendo mis mandatos, Takuma?-comento molesto el pura sangre.

-¡No! ¡Claro que no!-dijo Takuma en su defensa.

-¡Entonces, sígueme!-comento Kaname.

-¿Y Seiren?-pregunto el príncipe a su mejor amigo.

-¡No estoy muy seguro!-dijo Takuma, mientras pensaba-¡Juuri-sama le dijo que se mantuviera alejada de ti! ¡Yo también creo lo mismo! Según, ellos me comentaron que estarán en un hotel parisino de nombre Kienyke.

Kaname empezó a llamar a Rima, ya que necesitaba más ayuda si quería encontrar al nivel e.

Paris- Hotel Vía Kienyke

-Adoro la ropa hecha en Paris-comento Rima a Shiki.

-Yo no entiendo el amorío de las mujeres con la ropa-comento un desinteresado Shiki, mientras comía un poki de chocolate.

-Tú nunca entenderás nuestro lazo-comento Rima robando un poki de la bolsa del otro noble, mientras notaba como su celular empezaba a sonar.

-¿Kaname-sama?-pregunto Rima al contestar el aparato electrónico.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere, Kaname-sama?-pregunto Shiki a Rima.

-¡Quiere que volvamos a Japón! Hay que empacar nuestras maletas-comento Rima rápidamente.

-¿Por qué debemos regresar?-comento un curioso Shiki.

-El director nos ha pedido ayudar a buscar a Kiryuu-kun-comento Rima.

Biblioteca del consejo de vampiros…

La bibliotecaria le había comentado una sección sobre familias sangre pura europeas, además esperaba encontrar más información sobre esa extraña vampiresa.

Buscaba e indagaba en cualquier libro, que se encontrase en las grandes libreros y no tenia esperanzas de encontrar un escrito que le ayudase a encontrar información.

Encontró un libro, que se estaba arrinconado en una esquina de un estante y con delicadeza tomo el escrito.

Empezó a leer las páginas con cuidado, sin embargo encontró algo interesante durante su lectura.

En 1745 hubo en Rusia una trágica masacre liderada por las asociaciones de cazadores de todos los países y estos cazadores mataron a casi todos vampiros que estaban presentes esa noche.

Suponía, que esa sangre pura era una de los vampiros que había perdido a sus familiares en la redada. ¡Eso serviría para iniciar la búsqueda del peli plateado cazador! ¡Solo esperaba que su señor aceptase la información, a pesar de no ser mucha!

¡De repente, recordó el permiso que el bipolar director le dio y esa cosa seria de ayuda! ¡No podía creer iba a pisar tierra enemiga! ¡Solo por buscar a un asqueroso nivel! ¡Apostaba un millón de yenes, que encontraba información sobre la pura sangre, que le dio una paliza a su líder!

Se sorprendió, cuando fue a la asociación de cazadores, porque él había pensado que la organización caza vampiros era una cueva, pero al parecer su imaginación estaba errada y esa cueva termino siendo una mansión digan de un rey o de una película romántica.

Sentía que era observado por más de mil ojos, mientras caminaba por un pasillo oscuro y por lo increíble que sonara ya tenía ganas de marcharse, además podía oír los sonidos de armas a punto de disparar. ¡Eso le ponía la piel de gallina! Con cada paso, que daba sentía unas presencias cerca de él y de la nada se encontró con un gran portón que decía biblioteca.

Sus ojos empezaron a abrirse, cuando vio la gran cantidad de libros y si contaba bien la cantidad de escrito equivalía a la cantidad de libros que había en la biblioteca del consejo. Con emoción, que no podía contener fue en busca de la sección de asesinatos e masacres y con todo su poder cerebral empezó a memorizar todo lo que leía. ¡Sin embargo, quería revisar los otros libros, pero no quería tener problemas con la bibliotecaria, que al parecer era una cazadora de edad!

¡No deseaba ser perseguido por una vieja de decrepito! ¡No! ¡No quería volverse en el habla de los otros vampiros e cazadores por ser ¨cazado¨ por una abuela!

Olvidando esas horribles imágenes, empezó a indagar en cualquier libro y se encontró con una información más importante que la del consejo de vampiros.

¡Se golpeo así mismo mentalmente! ¡Claro que iba a encontrar más información en este lugar, porque al parecer algunos cazadores japoneses debieron estar en la masacre!

Una imagen de una bella vampiresa de cabellos plateados y ojos color café claros, además ella estaba vestida como una reina. Su piel blanca como la nieve hacia contraste con el vestido hecho en satín con encajes de color crema, además debajo de la antigua imagen decía una oración en ruso. La vampiresa tenía una corona de oro, mientras sostenía un bastón hecho en plata con una joya en el centro.

-Хвала европейской королевой вампиров и России, Катя Романова Drakul Энгель. (Traducción: Alabe sea a la reina de los vampiros europeos e Rusia, Katya Romanov Drakul Engel)

¡Se que viendo la imagen por unos minutos, porque esa mujer se le hacía conocida, pero no recordaba de donde!

¡Vamos Aido! ¡Recuerda de donde la viste!-pensaban el rubio noble mentalmente.- ¡Maldita sea, no recuerdo! ¡Ya se! ¡No se lo diré a Kaname-sama, además no creo que le interese este tipo de información!

¡Tenía que regresar lo más pronto posible a la mansión Kuran, si no su señor lo mataría por su demora!

¡Además, no quería morir joven sin haber tenido una relación romántica con alguien! ¡Su primo era muy suertudo de haberse convertido en el guarda espalda de Juuri-sama y no debía verle la cara a Kaname-sama!

¡Juuri-sama había convertido a su primo en su guarda espaldas, porque era más maduro que los demás nobles!

¡El también podía ser maduro como su primo! ¡Había cambiado bastante desde el suceso de Rido Kuran y ya no era el infantil vampiro que era antes!

¡Olvidándose de ese pensamiento, empezó a correr en dirección hacia la mansión del clan Kuran! ¡Rezaba que su señor no estuviera de mal humor!

Al llegar a la mansión Aido pudo notar el ambiente tan tenso que se había formado pues su señor no tenía la mas mínima intención de ayudar a los dos cazadores que se encontraban en su casa.

El castaño al notar a su rubio peón lo llamo con una seña que el rubio obedeció de inmediato pues no quería que su señor lo lastimara.

-¿Qué fue lo que encontraste Aido?

-Lamento decirle que lo único que encontré mi señor fue un escrito sobre una masacre en Rusia donde murieron gran parte de la sociedad vampírica de ese reino en el año de 1745, por lo que puedo deducir que la vampiresa que buscamos es una de las que perdió a su familia en aquella masacre llevada a cabo por la asociación de cazadores de todos los países.- obvio la información encontrada en la asociación de cazadores.

-Eso no me sirve de nada Hanabusa, pero por algo se empieza así que partiremos a Rusia para la búsqueda de ese inservible y asqueroso cazador nivel e.- Comento el castaño enojado pero de manera susurran te pues no quería que sus padres se enteraran de como llamaba la cazador además no entendía el porqué se preocupaban por un miserable cazador y como que se llamaba Kaname Kuran iba descubrir el porqué de la actitud de sus progenitores. Además, el pura sangre olvido que su peón fue a la organización caza vampiros y que la información encontrada ahí seria de gran ayuda.

Después de la llegada de Rima y Shiki a la mansión, una mañana fría Kaname, su círculo interno de nobles, los cazadores y su familia partieron al aeropuerto para abordar el avión que los llevaría hasta Rusia sin siquiera saber o imaginarse que el destino es caprichoso y les tenia deparada más de una sorpresa y esta era que su destino estaba cambiando poco a poco y se entrelazaba con el de un ser de cabellera plateada y ellos sufrirían mucho por él pues aunque ellos lo amaran el jamás los llegaría a ver de otra manera o tal vez si pero eso solo el tiempo lo dirá.

Rusia- Moscú

Ninguno de los vampiros podía ajustarse al helado clima, además todos estaban preparados para irse en busca del joven Kiryuu.

Cada uno de ellos empezó a buscar por cualquier esquina, mientras preguntaba a cualquier extraño sobre el paradero de un joven con ojos amatistas.

Algunos rusos pensaban que eran unos turistas, que deseaban visitar cualquier monumento histórico en solo un día. Incluso, fueron a la cima de la catedral de San Basilio, porque querían divisar a una cabellera peli plateado dentro de tanta gente.

Era un trabajo difícil hasta parecía imposible, pero ninguno de ellos debía de perder las ilusiones y no querían sufrir las consecuencias del enojo de Kaname-sama por no cumplir su deber.

Kaname Kuran estaba hablando con sus padres y los cazadores, mientras esperaban ansiosamente la llegada de los lacayos del joven príncipe. Juuri estaba molesta por la actitud de sus hijos, además tenían ganas de matar a esos impertinentes jóvenes. Sabía que su amado Haruka pensaba lo mismo, además quería reírse de la sorpresa que se llevaran los jóvenes príncipes.

¡Ya era hora, que ellos aprendan que siempre habrá alguien más superior a ellos! ¡Que el mundo nunca va a girar en su alrededor! ¿Por qué no pueden meterse ese pensamiento en sus cabezas huecas?

¡Ha! ¡Ya deseaba ver las caras sorprendidas, cuando se enteren que Zero Kiryuu es un sangre pura e heredero de todo un continente! ¡Te has perdido de obtener algo mas grande, mi primogénito! ¡Tu tío se te adelanto, además por tu ineptitud no podrás beber de esa especial sangre!

La ex reina de los vampiros japoneses estaba harta de la actitud de su hija, además incluso se arrepentida de haber sellados los recuerdos de Yuuki. Pensó, que el vivir como una humana le haría bien, pero al parecer el destino la odiaba y termino siendo lo contrario a lo planeado. Ahora, la princesa trataba a cualquier vampiro sin importar su nivel como si fuera hecho de trapo y eso la enfurecía. ¿Qué paso a la inocente niña, que su hijo solía contarle? ¿Fue su culpa por sellar sus recuerdos?

Solo esperaba, que el hijo de sus mejores amigos le perdonase la insolencia de sus hijos y quería conocer a ese gruñón e atractivo chico.

-¡Apuesto, que tiene la actitud de Raisa!-pensaba Juuri mentalmente.- ¡No! ¡Me gustaría, que tuviera la terquedad de su madre y la actitud burlona de su padre!

Aunque, según los nobles el cazador era un chico muy frio y ella entendía la razón de ello. El chico había perdido a sus padres, además fue abandonado por su hermano gemelo y peor el susodicho quiere matarlo. Shizuka Hiou le había quitado su humanidad, además su pasado era un estigma que nunca podrá quitársela. Sin embargo, también fue feliz con dos famosos cazadores y de solo pensar en esos dos cazadores su mirada se torno triste.

¡Había perdido una gran amistad con Kaien Cross! ¡Sus sueños habían sido destrozados por el odio que sus hijos tenían al nivel e!

Según Kaien, la asociación de cazadores no quería saber nada del peli plateado cazador, ya que tenían al gemelo en su disposición. El nivel e ya no era necesario para ellos, además no les importaba en lo más mínimo su situación.

Cuando llegaron a Rusia, Yagari e Cross les dijeron que dieron la espalda a la corrupta organización y la asociación fue tomada por sorpresa. ¡Ellos nunca pensaron en ese resultado y por su estupidez perdieron a los mejores cazadores que tenían! ¡Además, los malditos querían al hijo de sus mejores amigos muerto!

Aidou se encontraba buscando por el palacio de Kremlin, el lugar en donde vivieron los más poderosos zares de Rusia y debía admitir que el palacio era más grande que la mansión Kuran.

Se sorprendió al ver muchos turistas reunidos por la puerta principal del palacio, mientras debatía consigo mismo la opción de ingresar y camuflarse como un turista entre tantos extranjeros.

La elegante decoración le fascino, pero se decepciono cuando supo que todo este lugar era una miserable replica. ¡Decidió admirar las bellas pinturas, las cuales estaban colgadas en paredes color crema!

¡Le gustaba mucho este lugar! ¡Era capaz de convertirse en un lacayo de la familia real Rusa! ¡No debían de pensar en esa manera! ¡El prometió proteger al clan Kuran! ¡A pesar de tenerlo mucho miedo a su líder!

Decidió regresar a lo que estaba haciendo unos minutos, sin embargo cuando vio en una ventana a un conocido joven de larga cabellera peli plateada. Además, su cabellera tenía mechones de color negro y este bello ser estaba siendo protegido e vigilado por seis vampiros.

¿Quién conozco que tenga cabellera plateada?-pensaba el rubio noble mentalmente.- ¡Ese es Kiryuu! ¡No puede ser! ¡Se ve tan diferente! ¿Acaso serán las mechas de color negro? ¿Por qué el cazador esta en el jardín de la familia real de Rusia?

¡Debo estar ciego! ¡Ese tipo no puede ser Kiryuu! ¡Tengo que acércame más para poder cerciorarme, si ese tipo es el cazador!

Los jardines de los palacios estaban conectados, además había un cementerio cerca de los jardines, sin embargo ese lugar estaba prohibido al ingreso de Turistas. El cementerio fue construido por la familia real para honorar a los fallecidos en la masacre. Las flores del jardín eran de diferente color, además cada una de estas plantas representaba a la familia real vampírica de Europa. Las rosas Rusas son de color negro, además son tan conocidas en el mundo por su raro color.

Otros dicen que los números de la rosas del jardín equivalen a las tumbas en el cementerio, además algunas lapidas tenían una vasija de cenizas, si el muerto era un vampiro. La vasija era de color negro con una cruz de color rojo, además en el centro de la cruz había una gema de color amatista. En los cuatros de lados de la cruz habían tres oraciones como por ejemplo Первая проблема, кровь на первом месте (Traducción: Ante todo problema la sangre viene primero)

En un árbol se encontraba descansado el joven Romanov, mientras era observado por seis vampiros sigilosamente. Estos vampiros era la sombra de su amo, además ellos juraron proteger al príncipe incluso si les costaba la vida. ¡Morarían por su señor y por su país! ¡Nadie se atreverá a hacerles daño, si ellos seguían con vida! ¡Destruían a cualquiera, que se interponga en el camino en la búsqueda de la felicidad de su señor!

¡Cada uno de ellos supo de la pesadilla, que su amo vivió en la academia Cross y ellos mataran a cada uno de los vampiros de la academia Cross, si traspasaban este sagrado lugar! ¡No les importaba si dos de ellos eran unos pura sangres! ¡Esos vampiros de la ex clase nocturna iban a ser torturados de la cruel e vil manera que un humano puede conocer! ¡Su señor iba a tener que acostumbrarse a ser protegido como un bebe, además el los aceptaba como amigos y eso les llenaba el corazón con regocijo e emoción!

El joven Romanov sentía la helada brisa abrazar su pálida cara, mientras cerraba sus ojos por la intensidad del viento y sentía los copos de nieves a pesar de estar con los ojos cerrados. Su aspecto había cambiado desde que vino a este palacio, por ejemplo su cabella era más largo y tenia mechas de color negro. El helado viento seguía jugando con sus cabellos, mientras el caía en un profundo sueño.

Flash back- 3 años atrás

Katya abordo su limosina hasta el aeropuerto de Japón donde la esperaba un jet privado de la familia Romanov al abordar el avión procedió a dejar a Zero en una de las suits privadas del transporte aéreo y posteriormente salió para así llamar a la doctora que se encargaría de estabilizar a su amado nieto.

Regina O'Conell era una chica humana de cabellos rubios y hermosos ojos verdes que se había puesto disposición de la ex reina y ella sería la encargada de la salud de Zero pues ese era el deseo de su señora.

Al entrar a la habitación Regina se sorprendió y preocupo al ver al chico sudando y mas pálido de lo normal por falta de sangre pese a que Katya había detenido el sangrado necesitaban que el joven estuviera consiente para estabilizarlo todo el tiempo que duro el viaje Regina se la paso al cuidado del peli plateado y cuando por fin aterrizaron en suelo ruso un limosina los esperaba para llevárselos a la que de ahora en adelante seria su nuevo hogar, Katya iba a dentro de lo que cabe contenta y un poco decepcionada pues aunque estaba feliz por haber recuperado a uno de sus amados bisnietos le faltaba el otro pero como que se llamaba Katya Romanov Drakul Engel que no dejaría que nada ni nadie dañará de nuevo a su amado niño. Ella se encargaría de darle cariño e amor maternal, además deseaba que su niño se sintiera a gusto en su nuevo hogar.

-¡Todos escúchenme!-grito Katya cuando ingresaron al palacio de San Bacilio-¡Quiero que preparen un cuarto, además deseo que preparen la mejor comida! ¡Háganlo ahora!

-¡Si, mi señora!-gritaron todos temerosos por la actitud de la milenaria vampira.

-¿No desea descasar un poco?-comento una valiente nivel b.

-¡No! ¿Cómo voy a..-se relajo, porque no quería fastidiar a sus súbdito por su enojo, además ellos no son los causante de su mala actitud- ¡Voy a hablar con el consejo! ¡Regina hazme un favor!

-¡Dígame, mi señora!-comento la doctora.

-¡Deseo que pongas un poco de la sangre del ex cazador en este frasco!-le dio un pequeño frasco.

-¡Disculpe mi insolencia!-comento la doctora sorprendida por el pedido- ¿Para qué necesita la sangre del peli plateado joven?

-Ya lo sabrás. Solo deseo que cumplas este mandato mío, porque es necesario para mí. ¡No le digas a nadie lo que estoy haciendo!

-¡No se preocupe, mi señora!-la humana fue en busca del joven y dentro de pocos segundo vino con un conocido frasco con gotas de sangre.

-¡Eso espero!-susurro viendo como la doctora se iba- Gracias-comento tomando el pequeño frasco.

Rápidamente, el mal humor de Katya regreso, porque no deseaba hablar con el consejo. Algunas veces esos tipos eran una piedra en el pie. EL consejo de vampiros estaba conformado por seres nocturnos de diferentes países europeos, además cuando ella solía tener reuniones con ellos una gran migraña siempre la acompañaba.

¡Esos vampiros eran unos viejos llenos de ideas antiguas! ¡Con solo estar con ellos, ya sentía que su juventud se esfumaba! ¡Esos vejetes iban a aceptar a su amado bisnieto como futuro rey!

¡Nadie iba a impedir, que su amado bisnieto obtendriera lo que le pertenece por nacimiento! ¡Si uno de ellos estaba en contra de su herencia, ese bastardo deberá empezar a rogar por su miserable vida! ¡Ella iba a demonstrar que Rusia necesitaba un nuevo e poderoso regente y este líder hará que Rusia florezca una vez más! ¡Su amado bisnieta será el encargado de esa tarea!

¡Él será el inicio de una nueva generación, además ella no estaba equivocada en pesar en eso!

-¡Katya, es un gusto en verla!-comentaron los miembros del consejo de vampiros europeos-¿Cómo le fue en su búsqueda de Raisa-sama?

-¿Tuvo suerte?-pregunto otro de los vampiros.

-Eso ya no importa. Mi pequeña nieta esta muerta.-comento molesta Katya-Sin embargo, encontré algo mejor.

-¿Qué es lo que encontró?-comento un interesado vampiro.

-Mi bisnieto-comento algo feliz.

-¡¿Bisnieto?!-exclamaron todos los miembros del consejo.

-¡Exacto!-la actitud de los vampiros le estaba sacando de sus casillas.

-¡Eso es imposible!

-¿Quién es ese bastardo?

-¡Raisa-sama no pudo tener un hijo! ¡Ese tipo debe ser un impostor!-comentaron todos a la misma vez.

-¡CALLENSE! ¡Ustedes son unos malditos e incrédulos de mi palabra!- esos tipos ya colmaron su paciencia. ¿Acaso pensaban que ella era estúpida? ¡Qué insolentes! Mi bisnieto no es un bastardo, además su nombre es ¡Zero Kiryuu! ¡Lo van a tratar con respeto e honor!

-¡Entiéndanos, Katya-sama!-refuto uno de ellos-¡El es un cazador! ¿Acaso no recuerda quienes fueron los que mataron a los nuestros?

-¡Debe ser una broma, mi señora!

-¡Estoy de acuerdo!

-Además, he escuchado que el joven Kiryuu es un nivel e. ¡Ese asqueroso vampiro no puede ser un sangre pura ni hijo de nuestra princesa!

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablar de esa manera de mi bisnieto?-cogió la nuca del vampiro, que insulto a su niño. -¡Se feliz que vas a tomar la sangre de mi bisnieto, además será la última vez que lo pruebes! ¡Si es que sigues con vida!- con su aura inmovilizo a todos los vampiros y alimento a cada uno de estos incrédulos seres de la noches con la hermosa sangre de su bisnieto.

¡Esta sangre es sumamente exquisita! ¡Es la primera vez que pruebo tan deliciosa manjar!-comentaron todos los miembros del consejo mentalmente, mientras pasaban muchas imágenes por sus mentes.- ¿De quién son estas memorias?

Se odiaba a sí mismo por creer en las estúpidas palabras de su hermana adoptiva, mientras esta le abandono como un saco de patatas en el suelo.

Fue un tonto en creerle tantas promesas.

¡Estaba harto de ser un títere de la asociación de cazadores!

Se convirtió en un perro guardián de una mujer, que ya no existía.

¡Su supuesta hermana se convirtió en una niña mimada, que utilizaba a sus nobles como pañoletas de trapo!

¡En verdad, sentía pena por el príncipe de los vampiros! ¡Mejor, olvidémonos de ese pensamiento! ¡Que se quede con la tonta de su hermana menor! ¡Se lo merece!

Se dejo manipular por un vampiro, porque no podía controlar su sed de sangre.

Era inservible luchar contra su bestia interior, además iba a caer en un nivel d de todos modos.

¡Iba a matar a esa cuchara, que utilizo a esa princesilla de la locura para matar a sus padres!

La asociación de cazadores lo quería muerto, además preferían a su gemelo. ¡El no valía nada, además el no tenía a nadie a su lado! ¡Eso no era tanto cierto, porque el tenia al loco de director e su maestro! ¡Aun que, no lo quería admitir el quería a ese loco como un padre adoptivo!

-Hideki no lo puedo contener más desde hace tiempo he querido decirte que yo te.- Pero es interrumpida por Hideki.

Comenzar como una persona nueva… sin ataduras ni vestidos lujosos ni compromisos ni bailes reales.

-Simple que he encontrado la manera de Sellar tus recuerdos y poderes vampíricos.-

-¿Le gustaron la sangre de mi bisnieto?-sacándolos de sus ensoñaciones-¡Respóndanme! ¡Les he dicho que me respondan!-comento molesta, mientras sofocaba una vez más a los demás con su aura.

-¡Sí!-respondieron rápidamente y después agregaron.

-¡Disculpe nuestra insolencia, mi señora!-comentaron todos presentes menos Katya- ¡Lee creemos¡ ¿Cómo se encuentra, Zero-sama?- dijeron todos preocupados.

-¿Para qué quieren saber?- pregunto desconfiada.

-¡Sabemos de lo de la pelea de Rido, cuando bebimos la sangre de nuestro príncipe!-comento emocionada una de ellos.-

-¡Debemos hacer una celebración por la llegada de nuestro nuevo regente!- todos opinaban lo mismo al respecto de la llegada del heredero del trono de Rusia.

-¿Aceptan a mí adorado bisnieto como príncipe de Rusia e de todo Europa?- pregunto desconfiadamente, además no sabía qué cosa les puso en ese extraño estado de felicidad. ¿Sera la sangre de su amado niño?

-¡Ya no hay nada de qué hablar!- tenía que visitar a su amado niño, que debía de estar despierto en estos momentos.

En una habitación, el joven Kiryuu recién se despertaba y lo que encontró no le gusto mucho. Las paredes estaban pintadas de color gris, mientras el cuarto era iluminado por una gran lámpara al estilo araña y la cama era demasiado suave. Era como estar en el cuarto del príncipe de los chupa sangres, además al cazador nunca le habían gustado las cosas caras e decoradas. Las mesas de noches estaban hechas de la mejor madera, además tenían un diseño de un dragón que descendía de los cielos y la manija era de oro. También, había pinturas e cabezas de animales colgadas en las paredes y tenía que admitir que esas cabezas le hacían sentir algo nervioso. En una de esas mesas de noche, que se encontraba al costado de su lujosa cama había una bandeja de comida y empezó a devorar los platillos como si su vida dependiera de ello.

¿En dónde estaba el? ¿Qué hacia él en este lugar? ¿Quién era esa mujer? Lo único que podía recordar, era la cara de una sangre pura y ¿Qué habrá pasado con los demás? ¿Desde cuándo había estado dormido?

-Se que estas confundido-apareció la sangre pura asustando al peli plateado- ¿Te gusto la comida?-pregunto viendo los platos vacios en la bandeja.

-¡Eso no importa!-comento preocupado-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto desconfiando el cazador, ni siquiera sabía quién era esa chupa sangre y le está hablando como si fuera una persona común y corriente.

-Estas en Rusia-dijo con naturalidad.

-¿Rusia? ¿Por qué estoy en Rusia?-En verdad, estaba actuado de diferente manera con esta vampiresa. Debía de admitir, que esta mujer se le parecía a su madre y le era muy difícil insultarla.

-¡Este es tu nuevo hogar, donde tu mama nació!-comento con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras acariciaba los cabellos del cazador.- Lo siento, si te lo dijo de esta manera, pero tu mama era un sangre pura e princesa de los vampiros europeos.

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Mi mama no es una chupa sangre! ¡Ella es una cazadora del linaje Kiryuu!

-Aunque es muy difícil de creer esa es la verdad, tu madre era una vampiresa sangre pura y una princesa heredera del trono de Rusia y todo Europa y tu como su hijo tienes el derecho por nacimiento a lo que una vez fue de ella.-

-No eso no puede ser, tu estas mintiendo, mi mama era Raisa Kiryuu no era ninguna vampiresa, además quien eres tú para decir eso sobre mi mama.-

-Sé que es traumante para ti, pero no te gustaría saber quién eres y quienes son tu familia, ese tatuaje que tienes en el cuello, es el sello que tu alguien de tu familia te lo puso para sellar tu lado vampírico, si tu quisieras yo te lo puedo quitar siempre y cuando tú me dejes y yo soy Katya Romanov Drakul Engel, la abuela de tu mama su verdadero nombre era Raisa Romanov Drakul Engel.-

Katya había dado en el clavo al intentar persuadirlo y lo estaba logrando, la vampiresa se dedico a observar las reacciones del niño frente a ella y sonrió de medio lado ocultando su felicidad al ver que el peli plata lo estaba pensando.

-Es…está bien dejare que rompas el sello.- Katya no creía que su amado bisnieto hubiera aceptado pero se abstuvo de preguntar el porqué de su aceptación pues intuía que el joven quería de verdad una familia y ella se encargaría de brindársela a partir de ahora.

Katya se acerco a Zero y delicadamente le tomo del mentón y girando su rostro dejo libre el espacio del cuello donde se encontraba el tatuaje y clavo sus colmillos delicadamente procurando no asustar a su amado niño, Zero se encontraba asustado pues desde que Shizuka Hio lo había mordido nunca le había gustado la sensación de los colmillos de alguien clavarse en su cuello pero se relajo al sentir con que amor y gentileza le había mordido, Katya se retiro del cuello de su bisnieto y observo con ojo crítico las reacciones de su amado niño.

EN LA MENTE DE ZERO

-¡No me das miedo!-el joven cazador apunto su arma contra la frente de la princesa de los vampiros europeos.

-Atrévete a dispararme-comento con los ojos rojos nuevamente.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto de la nada, sin embargo estaba interesado por la actitud de la joven. Ella actuaba muy diferente a los vampiros, que él había conocido e exterminado anteriormente

-¿Qué te importa? ¿Con que fin deseas saber mi nombre?-comento enojada por el atrevimiento de este cazador.- ¡Dime el tuyo! ¡Si con eso, puedo confiar en tu estúpida raza! ¡Los humanos son la peor escoria del mundo, que puede existir!

-Kiryuu Hideki. Cuidado con tus palabras, chupa sangre-jalo el gatillo de su arma- Los vampiros son unos monstruos, que se alimentan de las personas y lo mas asqueroso de ustedes es que viven eternamente. ¡Solo son criaturas, que viven en una burbuja llena de lujos!- preparaba su arma lista para disparar.

-¿Un Kiryuu? Ese estúpido clan de cazadores son los más fuertes y poderosos, que viven en Japón. ¡Qué bien! ¡Me encuentro con el heredero de ese grupo de asesinos!-pensaba sarcásticamente la princesa.

-¡No voy sentir miedo esta vez!-junto su frente hacia el arma, sin embargo se desmayó por la sed y el hambre.

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué testaruda es esta chupasangre, pero tengo que admitir, que es muy hermosa!- comento cargándola en forma de novia en sus brazos-¿Me pregunto cómo termino de esta manera? Espero, que mis muertos padres me perdonen por ayudar a una sangre pura. ¡No puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo!

-¿Dónde conseguiría sangre para poder saciar su sangre?-se golpeó la frente con su puño- Pondré un poco de mi sangre en una copa de vino, además no quiero que un vampiro que no puede controlar su aura este creando problemas.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunto a la sangre pura, quien recién despertaba por el pequeño olor a sangre humana.

-¿Por qué me ayudaste, cazador?-pregunto interesada con un deje de interés en su voz.

- No podía dejarte sola muriéndote de hambre, además se nota que no eres japonesa.-comento con una pequeña sonrisa visible.- No has atacado a nadie todavía.

-¡No necesito de la ayuda de nadie!-empezó a hacer un berrinche.-

-¡Que berrinchuda y testaruda eres!

-¡Tu no me conoces, maldito asesino! Por la culpa de tu raza, he perdido a mi…- se detuvo antes de que diga la verdad.

-¿Has perdido que cosa? ¿Tu vestido? ¿Tu maquillaje?- empezó a bromear.- ¿Tu novio?

-¡Cállate! Deja de hablar incoherencias- comento enojada la princesa.

-Es divertido hacerte enojar-comento con una encantadora sonrisa.

-¡No debería estar hablando contigo! ¡Eres el enemigo!- se dirigió hacia la puerta principal.

-¡Estas cansada! ¡Deberías tomar un poco de esta copa!- le dio una copa de vino con una gota de sangre.

-¿Por qué me alimentas con un poco de tu sangre?-comento sorprendida al ver unas gotas de color rojo.

-Me haces recordar un poco a mí, así que no seas tímida. ¡Espero que mi sangre sea de tu agrado!

-¡Maldito!-le tiro la copa de vino a su cabeza.- ¡No te rías de mí! ¡No soporto esa insolencia tuya!

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Estás loca! ¡Endemoniada vampira!

-¡Tonto cazador!

-Niñata

-¡Viejo!

-Cuando te rescate, pensé que serias una linda y tímida vampira, pero tienes la peor actitud que he visto.

-¡IDIOTA! ¡No soy tímida, además ni siquiera te conozco lo suficiente para llamarte mi amigo! -comento enojada en ruso-¡Я надеюсь, что вы гореть в аду всю вечность! (Traducción: Espero que te quemes en el infierno por toda la eternidad)

Zero noto varias imágenes que pasaban velozmente delante de él y una voz que le decía: Ese fue el comienzo de mi relación con tu padre.

-Hideki no lo puedo contener más desde hace tiempo he querido decirte que yo te.- Pero es interrumpida por Hideki.-

-¿Tu qué Raisa?- El cazador de cabellos plateados se giró en el abrazo y quedo cara a cara con la vampiresa que lo miraba con ternura y amor

-Yo te amo.- Lo susurro tan bajo que el cazador creyó que esa confesión había sido producto de su enamorada mente, por lo que tomándola del mentón delicadamente se acercó a sus labios y le dio un tierno pero apasionado beso con el que le demostró a Raisa todo el amor que sentía por ella.

El joven peli plateado fue prestando más atención a las imágenes que se presentaban hasta que las fotos terminaron en una imagen de lo más interesante y volvió a escuchar la misma voz:

-Ese fue el momento en el que me declare.-

Raisa por estar tan absorta observando emocionada todo y teniendo la misma visión que su amado no se dio cuenta de que por accidente había chocado con una joven sumamente hermosa y con un avanzado estado de embarazo y por el golpe estuvo a punto de caer pero es detenida justo a tiempo por unos fuertes brazos en su delicada figura, Raisa miraba la escena con algo de celos pues le molestaba que su novio abrazara a alguien que no fuera ella pero de pronto se sintió tonta al observar que si su novio no hubiera actuado rápido la chica habría caído sobre su abultado vientre y muy probablemente habría hecho daño a la criaturita que crecía en su vientre. Hideki la soltó tan lentamente y algo preocupado pregunto:

-¿Estás bien?-El cazador se encontraba preocupado pero le incomodaba aun mas que su amada Raisa pudiera malinterpretar la situación, pero cuando volteo a verla se alegro al ver que su amada vampira no se encontrara celosa y confiara en el.

-Si me encuentro bien, muchas gracias por salvarme, perdonen mi descortesía mi nombre es Juuri, Juuri Kuran.- Termino con una linda y amable sonrisa.

-Ahí, fue cuando conocimos a Juuri Kuran la que se convirtió en nuestra mejor amiga y estuvimos con ella durante su embarazo del pequeño Kaname.-

En un cerrado cuarto se encontraba los cuatros amigos, mientras el pequeño Kaname estaba durmiendo en su cuarto. No sabía, que sus padres eran amigos de un cazador y de una extrajera vampira.

Le había caída bien la actitud del cazador Kiryuu, sin embargo no sabía que dentro de unos años iba a utilizar a un miembro de esa familia como un perro guardián de su futura hermana.

-¿Estas lista?-pregunto Juuri a Raisa, que caminaba hacia un círculo que tenía una cruz invertida. - ¡Toma esta pulsera, aunque nos convertiríamos en enemigos me gustaría decirte que siempre serás mi mejor amiga!

La cruz invertida signo de la cresta del clan Kuran, además representaba a la nobleza antigua de vampiros japoneses y debía imponer poder, realeza, lujos y fuerzas. Estos valores fueron inculcados en las cabezas de las siguientes generaciones del clan Kuran.

-¡Te extrañaremos, Raisa!-comento Haruka con una pequeña sonrisa triste.

-¡Ya paren! ¡Me avergüenzan con sus comentarios!-comento Raisa con un sonrojo-¡Además, no creo que encuentren a una mejor amiga como yo!

-¡Que modesta eres, mi amor!-comento Hideki besando la frente de su vampira-¡Había olvidado que esa parte de ti me gusta mucho!

-¡Lo sé!- sonrió con superioridad- ¡Que comience el show!

悪魔は私の通話時間は、彼自身の悪夢のこの悲惨な魂を保護し、彼の回顧録のドアを閉め聞く (traducción: Demonios del tiempo escuchen mi llamado protejan a esta miserable alma de sus propias pesadillas y cierren la puerta de sus memorias.)- empezó a conjurar el hechizo, mientras la pulsera de Raisa esta brillando y en cuando termino el ritual la vampira europea se desmayo.

-¡Espero que haya funcionado!-comento una temerosa Juuri.

-¡Confía en tus habilidades!-comento Haruka viendo a su mejor amigo cargar a su futura esposa.

-¡Quiera darte esto, Hideki!-le dio un papel con el mismo diseño del sello, que había utilizado en la pulsera de Raisa.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto viendo el papel.

-Hay una posibilidad poco probable, que tu hijo nazca sangre pura y..-empezó a explicar- es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

-¡Gracias por vuestra amistad! ¡Desde este momento seremos enemigos!-comento viendo a la castaña pareja yéndose con una triste mirada.

- Y ese fue el momento en el que sellaron mis recuerdos y poderes de sangre pura y decidí volverme cazadora.-

-Tuviste gemelos, el es el mayor.- Y le tendió al pequeño niño que Hideki acepto gustoso pero quedo de piedra al sentir el aura de su pequeño su mayor temor se vio cumplido su hijo mayor había nacido vampiro por eso es que sin ser notado salió de la habitación con el bebe en brazos y ocupando el dibujo que le había dado su mejor amigo Haruka Kuran sello el lado vampírico del niño una vez listo el sello en el cuello del infante apareció un tatuaje con un símbolo igual al de su madre después de eso entro de nuevo con el bebe a la habitación, Raisa al notar a su amado con su bebe en brazos sonrió levemente él le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Cuando supimos que estaba embarazada fui la más feliz, pero el temor de tu padre se hizo realidad tu naciste vampiro sangre pura.-

De vuelta a la realidad Zero salió del shock muy lentamente y aun impactado por lo que descubrió no lo podía creer era verdad su mama era una vampiresa y el era un vampiro sangre pura.

Zero observo a Katya y con lágrimas en los ojos se acerco a ella y la abrazo, la milenaria vampiresa se sorprendió pero después correspondió al abrazo que le era ofrecido por su bisnieto y lo consoló de manera tranquila, se sentaron juntos en la cama y fue cuando Katya hablo:

-No sé qué fue lo que viste pero me alegra que me creas, ahora hay que prepararte para la fiesta que se hará en tu nombre.

-¿Fiesta? ¿Tan pronto? ¡No entiendo los amoríos de los vampiros con bailes e mascaras!- respondió sorprendido, además añadió algo mas- ¿Puedo llamarte Oka-sama, si no es mucho pedir?

Katya al principio se sorprendió pero después sonrió tiernamente y le contesto:

-Por supuesto, además prometí darte una familia.

Zero simplemente asintió a lo dicho por su oka-sama, paso la semana y la fiesta que se realizo por su regreso paso sin mayor contratiempo.

Todos los vampiros estaban felices por la llegada del peli plateado, además estos seres de la noche se emborrachan e comían como si su vida dependiera de ello. Algunos hablaban con él, sin embargo no estaba muy acostumbrado a ser el centro de la fiesta y peor se sentía avergonzado, porqué habían muchos nobles e pura sangres que le insinuaban cosas pervertidas. Incluso, le daban muchas propuestas de matrimonio.

Los inicios de su vida real fueron horribles, además el joven Romanov temía a una cosa. ¡Una cosa, que se multiplicaba como unos conejos! ¡Esa cosa es el papeleo, además tenía que leerlos e sellarlos! ¡Ni siquiera podía descansar! ¡Su oka-sama se burlaba de él, además le había dicho que ella también había sufrido lo mismo! ¡Ella no entendía!

¡Quería quemar esa cosas, que solo venían como pan caliente! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Realmente, sentía pena por Kuran, porque el también tiene que sufrir esto!

El origen de todo esto era el consejo de vampiros europeos, además según su madre adoptiva el consejo era un bola de viejos, que pensaban a la antigua y él se haría cargo de que ellos pensaran su manera.

¡Mejor era hablar con ellos! ¡Era increíble, antes el no dudaría en matarlos, pero ahora se encontraba conversando con ellos sobre la famosa coexistencia! ¡No quería convertirse en Kuran Kanane, que solo utilizaba a los demás como unas piezas indispensables y no iba a permitir que nadie lastimase a los vampiros, que le son fieles!

Su primera impresión del consejo fue que eran una bola de viejos vampiros como lo había dicho su adoptiva madre, pero ellos estaban ahí para poder ayudarles y estos viejos e sabios vampiros apoyaban su idea de la coexistencia entre vampiros e cazadores.

La asociación de cazadores es otro problema, porque ellos no confiaban en el consejo de vampiros ni en ningún ser de la noche y lo único que podía hacer era conversar pacíficamente con ellos. Las primeras reuniones no fueron tan armoniosas, porque ellos estaban enojados de saber, que un cazador de gran renombre como Hideki Kiryuu se había enamorado de una vampiresa. Después de tanta conversación, los cazadores al fin aceptaron la idea y además el convivir con los chupa sangres sería interesante.

Pero, el joven Romanov tenía otro as en la manga. ¡Iba a cambiar el líder de las organizaciones más poderosas de toda Rusia! ¡Los dos bandos iban aprender la perspectiva del otro! ¡La sorpresa, que todos tuvieron fue que la idea si funciono y todos conversaban como si fueran mejores amigos de la infancia!

Había tratado de viajar por todos los países del continente europeo, pero no tenía los suficientes conocimientos para tratar con vampiros ajenos a Rusia, además sabia que un día tendría que hacerlo e enfrentar a esos diplomáticos hombres.

¡Todo esto era tan problemático! ¡Además, pasaba el tiempo en su maldita oficina como un árbol y ya no tenía tiempo de visitar el jardín como solía hacerlo! ¡Extrañaba a su yegua Lily, además no encontraba ninguna yegua como ella y eso era mucho decir para el joven príncipe!

Sin darse cuenta, el peli plateado príncipe había conseguido lo que los Kuran nunca pudieron y esto era solo el inicio de una nueva vida para el joven Romanov. ¡Una vida de retos e obstáculos, además va a tener que destruirlos para llegar a la cima!

Sin embargo, lo que el joven peli plateado no contaba era la aparición de antiguos ¨aliados¨, que destruirían e cambiarían su vida totalmente. Además, ni siquiera sabía lo que el destino le deparaba y eso era de temer.

Presente- Jardín del palacio de San Basilio

Todo era puro silencio para el joven Romanov, que seguía disfrutando del helado viento en el jardín, sin embargo este momento seria interrumpido por visitas innecesarias ni deseadas. Los seis nobles, que seguían escondidos sintieron una desconocida presencia con cautela cuatros de ellos empezaron a moverse, para poder interceptar a esa rata.

Dos de los nobles se quedaron para proteger al peli plateado pura sangre, porque no deseaban que su señor estuviera desprotegido si había un intruso en el palacio real.

-¡Espero que esa rata este preparado para pelear!-dijo Byakko Luka, quien era un joven de cabellera blanca y de ojos rojos, además el se consideraba la mano izquierda del joven Romanov-¡Lo matare si toca un pelo de nuestro príncipe!

-¡Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Byakko!-comento una chica de cabello verde con ojos dorados y de estatura pequeña, además el nombre de esta chica es Mako Ragnarok- ¡El bastardo del intruso deberá rogar por su vida, además no debemos preocuparnos por nuestro señor! ¡Ya que está protegido por Shiori e Rikoe!

-¡Ya quiero ver como se retuerce esa cucaracha!-dijo un joven de cabellos anaranjados con mechas de color azul oscuro, además poseía unos ojos color zafiro y como todo vampiro europeo tenia la piel pálida. El vampiro nivel b se llama Isoko.- ¡Solo espero, que ese bastardeo sea un buen contrincante!-comento con una sonrisa sádica.

-¡Todos ustedes son unos inmaduros!-comento Matiya-¡No creo que a Zero-sama le guste, que derramemos sangre innecesaria y recuerden que ya no estamos en una época de masacres e muertes! ¿Acaso ya no tuvimos lo suficiente, cuando la familia real fue brutalmente asesinada?-termino con un suspiro por la ineptitud de sus acompañantes.

-¡Eres demasiado aburrida, Matiya!-comento Byakko- Además, ya nos acercamos a ese intruso, que ni siquiera sabe ocultar su presencia.

-¿Mira que tenemos aquí?-pregunto e susurro Isoko en el oído de un sorprendido Hanabusa.

-¡Gahh¡ ¡No hagas eso!-dijo Aidou-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-¡No es necesario que te lo digamos, además al cabo eres un intruso! ¡No podemos permitir que dañes a nuestros amos!-comento Matiya.

-¿Por qué si somos aliados, además ustedes no odian a los cazadores? ¡Si, ellos fueron los asesinos de su familia real!-comento un sorprendido Aidou.

-¡Que cosa de nos es necesario que te lo digamos nos has entendido!-comento un molesto Byakko-¡Vete de este lugar, si no quieres morir!

-¡Cálmate, Byakko!-comento Mako-¡Antes de hacer una estupidez, le preguntaremos que asuntos tiene en este lugar?

-¡Dime, vampirucho! ¿Qué asuntos tienes que hacer aquí?-comento desconfiada Mako-¡Es mejor que respondas, si valoras tu despreciable vida!

-¡No soy un vampirucho! ¡Soy Hanabu…-el rubio noble recién se había dado cuenta que estaba a punto de caer en una trampa-¡Mis asuntos no son de tu incumbencia! ¡Déjenme pasar! ¡Solo estoy buscando a alguien!

-¡Al parecer, el pequeño no cayo!-comento Isoko con una burlona sonrisa- ¿Quién es esa persona a la cual estas buscando, pequeño vampiro de cuarta?

-¿Cuarta? ¡No se burlen de mí! ¡Estoy buscando a un nivel e!-comento un enojado Hanabusa, por la insolencia de estos vampiros.

-Hay muchos niveles e. ¿Uno en particular?-comento un desconfiado Byakko.

-¡Zero Kiryuu!-exploto, al parecer el noble cayó en las manías de los otros vampiros y dijo lo que no tenía que decir.

-¡Cada uno de nosotros tenemos que decirte algo, rata rubia!-comento Byakko con una sádica e horrible sonrisa.

-Creo que te equivocaste de animal, Byakko-comento Isoko con una sonrisa- En vez de rata, el intruso seria una mosca.-señalo al rubio- A puesto, que saldrá volando para buscar refuerzos y no será capaz de enfrentarnos solo.

-¡No vas a acercarte a él, además no vas a volver a poner un pie aquí!- dijo Mako con una cara inexpresiva, pero su tono de voz decía lo contrario. Su voz estaba llena de promesas de muerte e tortura, si este tipo se acercaba a su señor e amigo.

-¡Esto va ser divertido, pero sufrirás por solo nombrar su grandioso nombre!-comento Byakko molesto. El iba a ser su trabajo como mano izquierda correctamente, así que él no iba a herir al pobre de este tipo, aunque no le gustase la idea él iba a amenazar al rubio ese.

-¡Sabias que era mejor no abrir tu despreciable bocata!-comento Matiya enojada por el nombramiento de su amo.

Los cuatros enojados vampiros se acercaron al sorprendido e desprotegido rubio, además el joven Hanabusa no tenía escapatoria. Lo único que podía a hacer era esperar por el ataque de estos vampiros, así ellos terminaran con su vida.

Los nobles estaban alrededor del rubio, además podían ver como el rubio temblaba y uno de ellos se acerco más al miedoso rubio.

-¡No es necesario que tiembles por tu vida, miedoso!-comento Byakko, mientras susurraba esas exactas palabras en el oído de Aido- ¡Te recomiendo, que no vuelvas! Porque, nosotros ya no seremos misericordiosos- una garra empezó a pasearse por el cuello del rubio.

-¡Ahora, vete!-rugieron todos como unas leonas en casería, además observaban como el rubio se iba corriendo a la velocidad de la luz.

-Ese tipo debe ser Hanabusa Aidou-comento Isoko con una sonrisa- ¡Que estúpido! ¡Gracias a Shiori tenemos toda la información al respecto de la clase nocturna!

-¡No debes cantar victoria, Isoko! ¡No seas ingenuo!-comento molesta Matiya- ¡No sabes lo que esto significa!

-¿De qué hablas, Matiya?-comento un curioso Byakko.

-¿Acaso eres un imbécil?-dijo Mako molesta por la estúpida actitud de su amigo- La aparición de este enclenque se significa que Kaname Kuran está en Rusia, además a puesto que ha traído a su princesa mimada y es mejor que avisemos a los guardias del castillo para que no dejen ingresar a nadie extraño.

-¡Debemos regresar con Zero-sama!-comento una preocupada Mako-¿Le contaremos sobre la visita de uno de los lacayos de Kaname e Yuuki Kuran?

-¡No! ¡No quiero que se preocupe por otra cosa, además no podemos darle otro peso mas en el hombro!-comento Matiya.

-¡Debemos hablar sobre esto con Shiori e Rikoe! Esos dos van a querer rostizar e sacrificar los cuerpos de esos desgraciados-comento Byakko con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Espero que no comiencen la fiesta sin mí!-comento Isoko.

-¡Ustedes son el uno para el otro!-comento Mako con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-gritaron los aludidos.

Los Kuran junto con los nobles y los cazadores esperaban la llegada de Aido pues esperaban que el hubiese tenido más suerte para encontrar alguna pista referente al paradero de ex-humano pues los otros no habían tenido mucha suerte en encontrar algo y eso tenia de muy mal humor a Kaname.

En el momento en que Aido puso un pie en el piso del lujoso departamento que les servía de casa, mientras estuvieran en Rusia todos sus amigos pusieron sus esperanzas en el rubio de ojos azules rogando al cielo y algunos al infierno que el rubio hubiese encontrado algo de utilidad para su señor. El castaño miro al rubio noble antes de acercarse y notar al igual que todos el semblante pálido y transparente del noble.

-¿Que encontraste Aido?.-

-Realmente muy poco lo único que le puedo decir mi señor es que durante mi visita al palacio de la familia real de Rusia pude observar a alguien muy parecido al cazador pero cuando me acerque para comprobar si era el fui interceptado y amenazado por cuatro nobles que infiero y de lo que estoy casi seguro que son los que protegen a la familia real.

-Estás seguro de lo que dices Hanabusa.-

-Si mi señor, le gustaría que le mostrara en donde lo vi haber si usted puede reconocerlo o sacarme de mi error.-

-Claro solo para sacarte de tu error es imposibles que ese inservible nivel e este ahi.-

Kaname no se había dado cuenta de cómo había llamado a Zero y eso molesto a sus padres Juuri y Haruka mientras más escuchaban hablar a su hijo estaban seguros que cuando se enteraran de la verdad seria hermosa su reacción y no pudieron evitar sonreír maliciosa y macabramente y cuando Haruka le sostuvo la mirada a su amada esposa no pudieron ensanchar su sonrisa al observar que por la mente de su contrario y compañero pasaba la misma idea.

-Bueno pues que les parece si Aido Hanabusa nos guía al lugar donde vio a la persona parecida al cazador Zero Kiryuu.- Dijo Haruka de manera autoritaria que no dejaba lugar a dudas ni reclamos simplemente era una orden que tenias que cumplir si o si.

Todos los acompañantes de Kaname salieron del lujoso departamento y cuando cruzaban la gran avenida de Rusia transitada por ser algo tarde y muchas personas iban y venían de un sitio a otro y fue justo en ese momento que Ruka observo pasar a su lado una cabellera platinada que ella reconoció de inmediato como la vampiresa que se había llevado a ese inservible nivel e y por el cual estaban en ese helado país lo cual no le agradaba puesto que el clima maltrataba su delicada piel, los padres de ambos castaños se sorprendieron al ver a Katya pues ellos sabían quién era esa vampiresa y ya deseaban ver al hijo de sus mejores amigos por lo que a paso decidido se acerco a su señor y le dijo:

-Kaname-sama esa es la vampiresa que tanto buscamos que le parece si la seguimos para ver en donde tiene al ex-humano.

Fue en ese momento que ambos castaños vieron hacia delante y se toparon con aquella vampiresa que había osado ensuciar su nombre y pasar por encima de ellos y eso es algo que no pensaban permitir pues ellos eran los futuros reyes de toda una sociedad vampírica y ninguna vampirucha los iba a humillar ni nada parecido pero el que más resentido estaba era el castaño mayor pues había sido a él a quien más humillo y había pisoteado su orgullo y eso no lo iba a permitir esa mujer iba a saber quién era Kaname Kuran y no le iban a volver a quedar ganas de meterse con el de nueva cuenta de eso se encargaría él personalmente nadie lo pisoteaba y vivía para contarlo.

-Creo que sería lo más prudente pues así nos facilitaría el trabajo de buscar por toda Rusia al nivel e que se llevo con ella.-

-Kaname-sama le puedo preguntar algo.-

-¿Que es lo que quieres saber Rima?.-

-Solo quería saber ¿ Porque busca con tanto ahínco a Zero Kiryuu?.-

-Pues eso es fácil mi querida Rima el me pertenece, no debió de llevárselo esa vampiresa, el es mi peón y por eso lo quiero de regreso para que cuide de mi adorada hermana y no se puede negar porque si lo hace lo dejare caer en el nivel e y la asociación de cazadores por fin tendría motivos para matarlo.- contesto el castaño muy quitado de la pena sin siquiera acordarse de que había cuatro personas que defenderían a capa y espada al cazador.

Haruka, Juuri, Kaen y Yagari al escucharlo hablar querían tenerlo entre sus manos para matarlo lenta y dolorosamente por atreverse hablar así de ese ser que había tenido la desdicha de cruzarse con Kaname, pero ellos 4 no iban a dejar que Zero cayera de nuevo en manos de el castaño pero dos de ellos estaban más que seguros que si su hijo le ponía un dedo encima a Zero no solo se enfrentaría a una vampiresa muy enojada ni aun grupo de nobles sino a toda una sociedad vampírica que harían lo que sea necesario para proteger a su rey de cualquiera que ose lastimarlo.

Todos salieron de sus pensamientos y comenzaron a seguir a Katya sin molestarse en esconder su aura, la estuvieron siguiendo durante un buen rato y la vieron entrar al palacio de San Bacilo.

-Romanov-sama, bienvenida.- Dijo el guardia haciendo una elegante y respetuosa reverencia a la mujer que después de eso se interno en el palacio y esta acción dejo a sus seguidores sorprendidos en gran medida sobretodo aun rubio ojiazul que sabia quien era ella.

Katya se adentro al palacio por lo que se dirigió al jardín pero es interceptada a medio camino por Matiya mientras ambas mujeres hablaban en el jardín Byakko se encontraba recargado en un árbol recordando como es que había ido a parar como uno de los nobles y mejores amigos de Zero y como había aprendido a quererlo y a quitarse la imagen que tenia del chico al conocerlo mejor pues el había sido el único en tratarlo como personas capaces de sentir y no como simples sirvientes y había sido por eso que se había ganado su amistad y su fidelidad ya no por deber sino porque de verdad quería protegerlo y estaba seguro que sus amigos y compañeros pensaban igual.

FLASH BACK

Era una fría mañana de invierno cuando a su casa se presento Katya acompañada de otros seis jóvenes, la ex-reina hablo con sus padres y estos habían aceptado dejar que su hijo se convirtiera en uno de los sirvientes que protegerían al nuevo regente de toda Rusia y cuando él les había pregunto por qué no dudaban en dejarlo ir ellos simplemente le habían respondido que era un honor servirle a la familia real y que no cualquiera tenía ese derecho era un privilegio de verdad el que Katya-sama los considerara para ser parte del sequito del príncipe y con esta respuesta Byakko abandono su hogar.

Se subieron a la limosina y partieron todos juntos al que sería su nuevo hogar, al llegar y bajar del auto se sorprendieron al ver que en la entrada estaba esperando la limosina un joven de cabello plateado y hermosos ojos amatistas el cual se acerco en cuanto vio bajar a Katya y la abrazo siendo correspondido el abrazo por la ex-reina, al separarse del abrazo fue cuando el joven noto las seis presencia en la espalda de su oka-sama y curioso como un niño pequeño pregunto:

-¿Quiénes son ellos Oka-sama?- Los otros seis jóvenes se intrigaron al escuchar el mote con el que el joven llamo a la ex-reina.

-Zero, ellos serán los encargados de protegerte de ahora en adelante.- Comento Katya como si nada y eso molesto un poco a Zero porque el hecho de que él tuviera guardaespaldas le hizo recordar al castaño que odiaba con toda su alma.

-Pero no quiero tener guardaespaldas, puedo cuidarme yo solo, no por nada he aprendido lo que debía saber, además yo sé lo que ellos pobrecitos han de sentir al verse separados de su familia me niego a tenerlo bajo mis órdenes.- Katya se sorprendió al escuchar la respuesta de su niño pero no lo dejaría desprotegido.

-Yo se que tu puedes cuidarte solo y no los pongo por que crea lo contrario sino porque eres lo más valioso que me queda de mi amada niña Raisa y no pienso permitir que algo malo te suceda, además ellos son los mejores de sus respectivos clanes no puedes decir nada Zero, mi niño conócelos no te pido mas.-

-Aun así no quiero que se vean obligados a servirme solo porque tu se los ordenas, Oka-sama yo quiero nobles que mas que nobles sean mis amigos y no quiero que estén conmigo por una orden impuesta por sus familias o por ti, se que lo haces por protegerme pero ellos no se ven contentos y yo no pienso hacerlos sufrir ni retenerlos a mi lado si eso los hace infelices y….-Justo cuando iba a seguir con su dialogo es interrumpido por una vampiresa.

-Espere por favor Zero-sama, la verdad no se de ellos pero para mí no es una orden ni nada parecido yo quiero protegerlo, pues note en el primer instante que pisamos este lugar que usted seria un amo diferente a otros y quiero me permita conocerlo mejor.-

-¿Y cuál es su nombre?

-Me llamo Shiori Kamelot Kornelius, pertenezco a un clan casi extinto alemán que fue exterminado por los cazadores hace mucho tiempo y es un placer servirle mi señor.- Shori es una muchacha alta de cabellos negros azabaches con destellos morados y ojos azules eléctrico con un destello plateado, de complexión delgada, apariencia frágil y delicada y de personalidad alegre y cálida como el sol en primavera pero sádica y desalmada si osan tocar lo que le importa.

-Un placer Shiori, ¿Y ustedes como se llaman?-

-Yo me llamo Isoko Laine y yo provengo de un clan ingles y como dijo Shiori será un completo placer estar bajo sus órdenes alteza.- Es un joven de cabello anaranjado con mechas azul oscuro y de ojos de un intenso azul zafiro, piel pálida y de personalidad competitiva y muy protector con los que quiere y le gusta ser el centro de atención.

- Mi nombre es Matiya Gaudet y soy integrante de un clan francés que estuvo después y durante la masacre realizada en este país, pues es un verdadero honor y placer el servirle y tenga por seguro que si alguien osa lastimarlo lo eliminare y no me importara sacrificar mi vida.- Ella es una chica de cabello rubio castaño ondulado y ojos color zafiro que son la envidia del mismo cielo, es de personalidad tranquila y reservada

-Hola, yo soy Rikoe Antzas y pertenezco a un clan griego y como ya todos lo han dicho es un placer el servirte y no dude en disponer de mi vida como mas le plazca mi señor.- Rikoe es un joven de cabellos castaños oscuros y de ojos negros su personalidad es callada y solo habla cuando lo cree necesario

-Un gusto conocerlo, yo me llamo Mako Ragnarok y pertenezco a un clan ruso, y como mis compañeros lo han dicho es y siempre será un placer servirle mi señor.- Mako es una muchacha de cabellos de cabellos verdes de unos increíbles ojos dorados y de estatura bajita y de piel blanca y de personalidad muy protectora con los que quiere y se enoja con facilidad.

-Yo soy Byakko Luka y pertenezco a un clan italiano, como ya lo han dicho será un placer servirle y si me permite decirle al principio me encontraba renuente a servirle pero se ve que usted no es malo y sería interesante conocerlo Zero-sama.- Byakko es un joven de cabellos plateados y ojos rojos, piel pálida y es sumamente celoso y sabe ser muy buen amigo

Y asi fue como inicio la plática para conocer mejor al que de ahora en adelante seria su amo y señor, los días iban pasando y Katya se sentía mejor al ver que Zero se estaba ganando la confianza de sus nobles y futuros amigos poco a poco y eso la hacía sumamente feliz y en cuanto a las misiones estas se realizaban con éxito por Zero y sus nuevos amigos y así poco a poco se fue forjando la amistad de estos siete jóvenes hasta lo que es ahora.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Byakko salió de sus pensamientos para observar como los otros 4 jóvenes se peleaban por la atención del peli plateado y sonrió para ir también y pelearse con Isoko ya que Matiya se encontraba hablando con Katya-sama y no pudo evitar sonreír divertido al imaginar lo que haría la milenaria vampiresa.

Zero observaba a sus amigos con una sonrisa en el rostro y aunque aun le pesaba en su corazón el desprecio de su hermano era más su felicidad al ver su familia una que hace mucho había perdido pero que ahora kami-sama se la devolvía y el iba a defenderla con todo el poder que tuviera a su alcance y si alguien los lastimaba iba a saber quién era Zero Romanov Drakul Engel y no les iba a gusta lo que encontrarían.

Katya se encontraba sorprendida pero sonrió divertida al momento de escuchar el escándalo que había afuera del palacio, se dio media vuelta y con pasos elegantes se dirigió a la puerta y se encontró con una escena que de verdad daba vergüenza ajena, pero se preguntaran que se encontró pues bueno eso fue….

En la entrada principal se encontraban Kaname y sus acompañantes peleando con el guardia para que los dejara pasar y este se negaba una y otra vez hasta que Katya harta de tanto escándalo y de escuchar la voz chillona de la castaña decidió intervenir:

-¿Qué sucede aquí?

-Romanov-sama.- El guardia dio una reverencia y prosiguió con su explicación.-Lo que sucede es que tenemos ordenes de Gaudet-san de no dejar pasar a gente o vampiros ajenos al castillo y estos jóvenes aquí presentes exigen que los deje pasar ¿Qué me ordena hacer?

-Déjalos pasar, ya me canse de escuchar tanto escándalo en mi pacifica casa y no estoy de humor para escuchar voces chillonas y estresantes.-

-Como usted ordene.-Al obtener esta respuesta Katya se retiro del lugar con una sonrisa de medio lado al saber lo que acontecería ahora.

- Pueden pasar.- Y sin más el guardia se movió de su lugar dándoles el paso para adentrarse al hermoso e inmenso palacio y con sus sentidos alertas lograron seguir a Katya hasta un gran salón pero cuando le dieron alcance ella ya no estaba ahí por lo que decidieron mejor esperar ahí a ver qué pasaba Kaname observo a sus padres y pudo notar que se encontraban maravillados y levemente sorprendidos de estar ahí, así que sacando conjeturas llego a la conclusión de que ellos sabían algo y eso no le agradaba como podía ser un gran estratega si no contaba con la información necesaria para hacer un plan a prueba de fallas.

-¿Vas a contarnos sobre lo que dijo el guardia?- dijo Kaname- ¿Qué es lo que ustedes no nos han dicho, desde que hemos pisado tierra Rusa?- pregunto el príncipe curioso.

-Juuri-sama e Haruka-sama discúlpenos la insolencia, pero...-comentaron todos los nobles dudosos- ¿Qué es lo que ustedes esconden con tanto recelo?

-¿Quién es esa vampirucha?-comento molesta Yuuki-¿Además que es ese estúpido secreto de ustedes?

-¡Ustedes ya me tienen harto por su insolencia!-comento molesta Juuri- ¡Aquella que estas insultando es mas superior que nosotros!

-¡Eso es imposible!-comento una altanera princesa mimada- ¡Soy una Kuran! ¡Ademas, soy la futura reina de los vampiros!

-¡No deberías generalizar las cosas! ¡Tú no eres la reina ni la princesa del mundo!

-¡Ella es solo una sangre pura, que perdió patéticamente a su familia en una masacre!-comento un molesto Kaname. No entendía porque sus padres se comportaban de esa manera- ¿Qué la hace tan especial? Además, esa vampiresa se llevo a Kiryuu y apuesto que lo está utilizando como esclavo.

-¡Bien dicho, Kaname-niisama!

-¡Insolente!-los dos padres dieron una fuerte cachetada a sus hijos y esta acción tomo sorpresa a los demás presentes.

-¡Aquella vampirucha es la ex reina de los vampiros europeos!-comento una molesta Juuri, mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojos por la furia contenida.

- A diferencia de nuestra sociedad que solo lo rige una familia sangre pura, en el caso de los europeos, la familia de pura sangres más poderosa e real toma riendas de todo el continente. La familia, que solía estar en el trono era los Romanov. Esta peculiar familia tenía la sangre más deliciosa y provenían de los mejores zares, sin embargo vino la tragedia y esta familia fue separada-termino con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia por las caras de sorpresas de todos.

-Nosotros solo somos trapos de limpieza a comparación de ellos, porque como dijo tu padre se dice que ellos descienden de los primeros vampiros. Tienen sangre de los ancestros correr por sus venas y esas una de los razones porque la cual ninguno de las familia real se ha juntado con una vampiro japonés. ¡Seria una desgraciada para toda Europa!

Katya que escuchaba todo desde las sombras decidió intervenir por lo que dejo que su delicada voz llenara el recinto.-Lo que dice Juuri Kuran es verdad yo jamás permitiría que un ser inferior a nosotros una su vida con alguien proveniente de mi familia eso sería catastrófico.-

-¡Eso sería una pura tontería!-comento Yuuki- ¡Si somos perfectos para crear bebes pura sangres!

-¡No lo entiendes! Romanov-sama tiene razón-comento molesta Juuri.

-¿Por qué no comienzan desde el principio?-comento un molesto Kaname por la insolencia de su madre, además no podía creer que sus padres pensasen de ellos de tan despreciable manera. ¡Ellos son unos príncipes y no iban a arrodillarse a cualquier persona!

-Katya Romanov Drakul Engel era una reina de tanto prestigio, además tenía una nieta de dieciséis años con el nombre de Raisa y ellas dos fueron las únicas sobrevivientes de la masacre- dijo viendo a los dos cazadores, que estaban sorprendidos por el nombre.

-¡Disculpe, Haruka-sama! Pero, Katya-sama fue la única sobreviviente de la masacre-comento un convido Aido, cuando agrego el sufijo sama al nombre de la milenaria vampiresa.

-¡Te equivocas! ¡Ustedes no lo creerían, si les contáramos!-comentaron los ex reyes del mundo vampírico japonés.

-¡Dejen el maldito suspenso! ¡Además, como supiste el nombre de Raisa!-comento un molesto Yagari.

-¡Calma, Yaga-chan!-comento un alterado Kaien-¡Debe haber una buena razón, para que ellos nombrasen el nombre de Raisa!

-¡No lo entiendes, Cross! ¡Ellos están calumniando el nombre de los Kiryuu! ¡El nombre de nuestros maestros!

-¡Que gracioso que comentes eso!-comento un sonriente Haruka.

-¡Todavía puedo acordarme, cuando conocí a Raisa cuando ella era una sangre pura!-

-¡Ella no es una chupa sangre ni es una maldita princesa!-comento molesto Yagari.

-¡Déjanos terminar! Incluso, nos hicimos amigos de Hideki Kiryuu y ese chico era realmente talentoso, además era un pequeño demonio. Ellos fueron tus padrinos, mi no tan adorado hijo-comento Haruka-Tu madre e yo sellamos los recuerdos de Raisa y ella empezó a vivir como una Kiryuu.

-¡Yo nunca seria amigo de un cazador, además Kiryuu es solo mi peón!-comento Kaname.

-¡En ese caso, debo decirte que estas equivocado!, entiéndelo de una vez jamás dejaremos ni tu padre ni yo que le vuelvas a poner una mano encima al hijo mayor de mi gran amiga Raisa y de Hideki eso sobre mi cadáver -comento molesta Juuri.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto un hastiado príncipe sangre pura.

-Porque tu jamás lo entenderías Kaname ni tu ni tu hermana, son dignos de ser gobernantes de nuestra sociedad y si por mi fuera no te dejaría nunca tomar el trono.-Comento un hastiado y decepcionado Haruka de la actitud de sus hijos.

-Si hubiésemos sabido que nuestra familia le causaría tanto dolor a la adoración de Raisa y de Hideki jamás te hubiéramos dejado intervenir ni mucho menos conocerlo aunque eso significara que nunca hubiese sellado a tu hermana y aunque sé que en un futuro me arrepentiría por ese niño hubiera dejado que Rido matara a mi única hija.- Dijo Juuri triste y angustiada lo que causo sorpresa en los presentes entre ellos a Katya pero más que nada a Yuuki y a su hermano.-

-Me estas queriendo decir qué prefieres a ese cazador antes que a mí que soy tu hija.-

-Claro.- Contestaron ambos padres a unisonó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Están diciéndome que si Rido estuviera vivo lo dejarían acabar con mi hermana.-

-Así es.-

En ese momento intervino Katya que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación decidió intervenir:

-Así que ustedes prefieren a Zero Kiryuu por sobre sus hijos.-

-Por supuesto Romanov-sama, nada nos haría más felices que servirle en algo a Zero y compensar todo el daño que mis hijos le causaron.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Kaname de manera sorprendida y colérica al saber lo que sus padres pensaban y lo que querían hacer, pero él no lo permitiría no los dejaría hacerlo, no señor antes muerto que servirle a un simple nivel e.

-Fácil porque nosotros hicimos una exacta copia del sello de Raisa y ese sello iba a ser utilizado en uno de sus hijos, si este nacía pura sangre. ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta del diseño del sello, Kaname?-dijo Juuri con una petulante sonrisa.

-El diseño del sello.- Kaname abrió los ojos sorprendido al captar lo que decían sus padres y recordando sus días en la academia a lado del cazador pudo darse cuenta de que si sabía que su familia había hecho ese sello mas nunca lo había querido ver y si por el hubiera sido jamás lo hubiera visto.

-Por lo visto si te habías dado cuenta y hasta ahora lo recuerdas.-Dijo Haruka molesto y divertido al ver todas las expresiones que pasaban por el rostro de su primogénito.

Ninguno de los nobles aceptaba la verdad, además ellos nunca se habían percatado del tatuaje y pensaban que era simple moda o manía para el cazador. Nadie podía decir nada a las palabras dichas por Juuri-sama y si esta suposición era verdadera, ellos estaban en la lista de los vampiros más buscados de Rusia. No podían hacer nada para refutar la idea de la ex reina del mundo vampiro japonés, sin embargo ellos debían cuidar sus espaldas si no deseaban tener que aguantar el aura de una enojada sangre pura. Juuri-sama e Haruka-sama deben estar hablando incoherencias, además el cazador es un nivel e y no había ninguna información sobre una Raisa. Aunque, había una opción que la madre de Kiryuu sello sus recuerdos y la razón de ello fue el enamorarse de un cazador.

No pudieron evitar pensar en cómo sería la vida del joven Kiryuu, si su madre hubiera sido encontrada por un vampiro sangre pura y el peli plateado e su gemelo vivirían como príncipes. No obstante, cierta peli celeste estaba asustada por la aparición de la ex reina y no podía sentirse cómoda por la tensión que sus señores provocaban en ella. Era la primera vez, que se sentía la impotente, a pesar que Juuri-sama le apoyaba a mantenerse alejada de sus hijos y eso la molestaba en un punto de su vida. Ella no podía regresar a proteger a dos vampiros como los príncipes del principado vampírico de Japón y solo podía rezar que una rayo de esperanza llegase a su corazón y poder dejar de lamentarse por todos los siglos de su ineptitud como protectora. Si, tuviera una oportunidad de abandonar el clan Kuran sería un regalo de Dios, sin embargo ella no podía tener ese lujo, porque toda su familia había servido a ese clan desde tiempos remotos.

Y fue justo en ese momento en el que otra persona entro a la habitación acompañado de 6 presencias y la persona que entro en la habitación no era otro que Zero Kiryuu y dejo sorprendidos a los presentes excepto a los que habían estado con él durante esos tres años sorprendidos pero el destino es caprichoso y les tenía preparadas más de una sorpresa a Kaname , Yuki, Cross, Yagari y a los ex-reyes japoneses.

* * *

Espero, que este capitulo sea de su agrado. Lo siento por la tardanza, además no tengo horario fijo para las actualizaciones y a puesto que ustedes pensaban que no iba a publicar.

Disculpen por la tremenda tardanza.

Yo recién comienzo con mis exámenes parciales en el instituto del mal. ¡Odio los exámenes! !Esas cosas te comen el alma!

Mi beta Midori les manda saludos e abrazos.

Les dejo mi testamento de muerte... XD

¡ Cuídense! ¡Paz y amor!


End file.
